Dark Callings
by DeltaEnlightment
Summary: A re-vamp of MBAV the movie! AU:Ditched by his friends, Ethan is taken in by Jesse and soon become best friends. Almost five years later, his younger sister is determined to be the savior for the supernatural of Whitechapel. To protect her, the vampires take charge and lead everyone against them away from the the savior.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own my babysitters a vampire

* * *

Jane

"Ethan, Jane, Madeline! Get down here! Breakfast is ready!" My mother called. My seven-year-old sister ran down the stairs in a blur of black and blue. I began heading down the stairs as well. "Jane! Go see if your brother came home last night!"

I sighed. Ethan was my twin. He and I don't get along with each other and haven't since I was in sixth grade. Ethan had been in all of the gifted classes throughout elementary school, was bumped up to the seventh grade instead of going into sixth grade. and he was one of the smartest kids in that grade, too.

Me? I didn't mind that he was moved up a grade. That I part was perfectly fine with. He'd been ten times smarter than me my entire life. It was who he got mixed in was the problem, and it wasn't any of the good kids. Ethan dropped my friends Benny, Rory and me like flies within the first two weeks of middle school. Ethan had changed for the worst. He hated us almost instantly and didn't talk to us unless he was forced to do so. For the first semester of school he would hang out with his new friends until late at night. After a while, he stopped coming home most nights. T first my parents freaked out and called the cops nine out ten times, but as it continued, they got used to it as it happened over and over again.

The next summer, he was never home, really if he was, it was at night, and even then, it was a rare occasion. Halfway through that summer, he stopped eating, sleeping, and never was seen without his sunglasses during the day. His wardrobe consisted of red T-shirt; his leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots, even if it was in the middle of summer. It was hard for most to believe that he once was a regular old geek like my friends and me.

My parents were so fed up that they put him in counseling. We hardly even knew who Ethan was anymore, and it was scaring the entire family. They thought that the counselor could help my brother with whatever he was going through. If she helped at all, it made no difference. Three days later, she was found dead in her office. All the blood sucked out of her, just like any of the other victims in this town. The doctors said she had an unknown insanity problem that hit and she dropped dead.

Yeah, as if. Sure the causes were weird. But we live in the murder capital of the country, maybe even the world,(well maybe not the world, Santa Carla rivals). Well at least that is what they thought killed her, until they saw the puncture wounds in her neck and an unknown poison in her body. The same way that was found on many of the other people that were found dead in our town. The amount of missing people and kids were shocking. And nobody has ever left town because of it.

After the incident, I didn't see Ethan for two weeks. He didn't call, or say that he would be gone, or come home. He just was gone without a trace. One day he just showed up like nothing had even happened during those past two weeks. Though the signs were there, he was paler than normal and the humanity in his eyes wasn't there anymore. My parents though remembered, and they locked down the house. Nobody was allowed in or out until he told them where he went. Six days was how long we were there waiting for him to say something. He didn't, Ethan was more tight lipped than an army general on a secret mission. My parents had yelled at him screamed at him. Pleaded, begged, and cried, and yet Ethan didn't breathe a word. He only was allowed out because of his best friend, Jesse. Apparently, he was needed at drama club practice. My parents finally realized that they weren't getting anything out of him, so they let him go. As they left I had caught the words, "Dying woman", "powerful" and "hurry" come from Jesse.

I don't know what got into him, but I opened the door to Ethan's room, only to find it bare and empty. I closed the door and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, Jane," my dad said. "Are you ready for your first day of high school?"

"Yep. I'm sick of summer. I'm super ready for school to start."

"Is your brother home? He promised that he'd be here before the first day of his sophomore year," my mom said.

"Well, I'm not fighting with him, and his room is empty, and one of his friends probably had a party last night. If he came home, he's already gone."

"I highly doubt that he even came home. He never keeps his promises! Whatever mess Ethan got into, he probably isn't getting out of it for a while." He sighs. "Madeline, could you go get the paper for me, please?" She jumps up and rushes out of the room. "Jane, I need you to take Madeline to one of her friend's house today if you don't mind. With all the missing adults and children, you have to take her."

"But dad-" I whine.

"No buts, after all, she was outside last night, and you know it isn't safe. Your mother and I are also getting a babysitter so that it doesn't happen again."

"You can't do that! I exclaim. "I'm almost fifteen!"

"Yes, I can, Jane!"

"Why doesn't Ethan need the sitter? He's part of the family, too!"

"Jane, sweetie," my mother said. "When was Ethan home long enough to actually need the sitter?"

"Ugh, fine. Ethan gets off easy on everything!"

"No, he doesn't. He just doesn't listen. He's been grounded for almost a full year and it doesn't even seem to hit his scale of importance."

"My family is insane!" I scream and try to rip out my hair.

"One dead, and four are missing," Madeline said. She dropped the paper on the counter. "They're probably dead anyways. With three dead in the past week, there is no way that the missing people are actually alive."

"Madeline! Don't say things like that! Especially things that we don't know for sure," my father reprimands.

"Well, she's right. They are all dead at the bottom of the lake, most likely. Rotting away with the rest of the dead." Ethan was leaning against the door, smirking.

"Ethan Morgan! Don't put ideas into your sisters' heads like those. And where have you been? You were supposed to come home last night!" My mother shouts.

"Aren't I supposed to every night? Why would last night be any different?"

"It's different because today's the first day of school. You should have at least checked in!" My father yelled. Neither parent seemed to be making an actual impression on my brother.

"Maddie's right, though. No point in looking for the missing, probably all dead. They were more than likely killed by the vampires."

"Vampires?" Maddie gasps.

"All the right signs are there. Puncture wounds in the neck. Dried of all the blood. Unknown poison in the bodies. No pictures or signs of ether culprits and are only killed at night. Vampires are the only reasonable option," Ethan said with a grin in his face that made me nervous.

"Ethan, stop it. There's no such thing as vampires. Stop putting outrageous ideas into Maddie's head!" My father yells.

"Whatever. I just came here to get to get a book from my room." He left the room. Half a minute later the front door made a loud bang as it closed.

"Jane, promise me you won't get mixed in with your brothers crowd."

"Wouldn't think of it, or even let it cross my mind, Dad. Madeline we've got to go."

"Okay," she said as she hopped off of her chair and grabbed her black backpack.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." And we left the house.

* * *

"JANE! JANE! WAIT UP!"

"Benny, why are you running?" I ask him.

"Had. To. Catch. Up. With. You," he pants. "Did you. Drop off Maddie?"

"Yeah. My parents are mad at me for last night, so my punishment is a babysitter for when my parents go out."

"Seriously? A babysitter at fourteen? No way!" He says. "Is she hot?"

"Benny, be realistic. The sitter could be a guy. You could be daydreaming over a boy."

"Jane. Just let me have my fantasy," he says. "What. does Ethan think of this?"

"Please, he doesn't even know about the sitter. Do you actually think he even came home last night?"

"No, because your brother is a dolt who hates his family," Benny says, choosing his words carefully.

"Close. Black had a party last night. And Jesse Black is Ethan's best friend. Where do you think he was?"

"So you haven't seen him."

"Oh, I've seen him alright. He was home this morning for, maybe, six minutes, saying that the vampires were the murderers. Vampires aren't even real."

"Your brother's an idiot, and he scared Maddie, am I right?" Benny asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I have an idea that will embarrass him so much that he won't even want to show his face at school again." I smiled when I saw the grin on my best friends face.

Ethan

"Jesse! You in here?" I call out when I get to his place.

"Yeah, Ethan. Come in," Jesse yells back. I walk in and go into the kitchen, where he is attempting to finish filling out his registration papers.

"You ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's go. I've been trying to get bloodstains off the couch for the past hour, since you left to go talk to your parents. Maybe I should invest in red couches instead of white?"

"If you keep having parties with the invitation as vamps only, you are going to end up with your place trashed and stained with blood. Also, I'm looking forward to meeting this new girlfriend of yours, if she isn't another figment of you imagination." I smirk

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Like it hasn't happened before, Jess."

"Point taken. But she Israel this time, and she is a fledgling."

"You, or one of the followers."

The smirk on his face was answer enough.

"Don't give me that look, Ethan. She said that she liked vampires, and she was a Dusker. It wasn't until after that she said she didn't want to be one!"

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"You are an idiot, you know that, Ethan?"

"Says the person who bit a girl without actually asking first."

LUNCH

Why do I even have to go to school? I already know all of this stuff. So everything is really boring to learn. What's even worse is that I the smartest kid in my grade and I'm a year younger than everyone else.

So, once I got out of class, I headed towards my regular table in the cafeteria. I had my coffee cup(one that you'd get at any shop.) filled with the sweet crimson liquid called blood. A few of my other friends were sitting there. Evangeline, Evan, and Richard. Eva and Evan were siblings. Evangeline was in the same age as me and in the same year. She and her brother moved to Whitechapel last year, and she had already been moved up a grade, her parents moved her up in the second grade to third. Evan was a junior and Richard was a senior. All four of us sat in silence. We really didn't have anything that we wanted to talk about that would be worth saying without being overheard.

For the most part, we were avoided, because, everyone figures out that if they were to do something that would anger us, we would become scary and cruel, and then rest of the student body figured out that those who angered us usually disappeared shortly after that. We were all quite, dark and sullen group at times. At others, we were the wild kids in town, the ones that threw crazy parties and vandalized town hall and the church, (which has happened before.).

To the rest of the school we were the Exclusive Drama Club. Otherwise, we were the vampires of the town. No one knew that except for us.

I hadn't noticed when Jesse walked into the cafeteria, or maybe it was the fact that he went over to a different table, to see his "girlfriend".

"Hey, Ethan! Over here!" Jesse called out. I said I'd see Eva, Evan, and Richard that I'd see them later and went to see what Jesse needed.

"Ethan, this is my girlfriend, Sarah. Sarah, this is my best friend, Ethan."

"So this is the girlfriend that I've heard so much about. I was starting to believe that you were imaginary."

"As you can see, I'm in the flesh. It was nice to meet you, Ethan," Sarah said.

"Likewise," I say to her darkly.

"Is it just me, or are two of the Drama clubs bad boys talking to you!" A nerdy girl with thick glasses and long blonde hair that was pulled back exclaimed. She was standing next to Sarah.

"Jesse, Ethan, this is my best friend, Erica Jones. Erica, this is my boyfriend, Jesses Black and his friend Ethan Morgan. Erica is the current president of the Dusk club."

"Dusker, eh?" I say. "You seem the type."

"Really?" Erica says and blushes.

"Yeah. I'll leave you three to yourselves. Jesse, I'll see in class, if you want to stay with you girlfriend for lunch."

"I need to get my lunch, and so does Erica, so I'll see you two later." Sarah drags her friend off to the lunch line.

"Okay, I believe you now, Jess."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I can get a girlfriend without imagining her."

"Maybe it is the reason that the last girlfriend you had, Jesse, was made up by your over active imagination," Richard said.

"Oh, shut it, Rich," Jesse snapped. We all broke out laughing. "Hey, I have stuff on all four of you, including that we are the cause of all missing in the town."

We all shut up. We went back to being the silent people that we were. At least until There was a crash over near the lunch line.

"You dork!" Sarah yelled. A geek had dumped Sarah's lunch on her. I laughed even harder when I saw that it was Jane.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," Jane said apologetically.

"Whatever, just try to avoid me, geek." She headed back to her table and sat down next to Erica. Jane sighed and just headed back to her table to sit next Benny and Rory, aka, the geek squad. I still am having trouble believing that I am related to Jane and was friends with those three at one point in time.

"Wasn't that your sister that just dumped her lunch in Sarah?" Eva asked.

"Don't remind me. I ditched her and her dork friends when I was moved up a grade years ago."

"You skipped sixth grade, right?" She said.

"Yeah, and I'm glad for it. If I was still a geek, I might not have survived. Jane diet even know that I was being moved up a grade until I didn't show up to any of her classes that year. I don't think she even realized that I was moved up a grade until I wasn't in her gym class, since the entire sixth grade was in one class."

"She didn't notice for that long?"

"No, she thought I ditched school that day. Jane went home and told our parents that I didn't show up to school. And then didn't believe my parents when they told her I was bumped up a year."

"Wow."

"I know. I had thought everyone knew that I was bumped up a year. Even my baby sister knew, and she was really young then."

"Heads up, geek alert," Evan said. I turned to see Jane walking towards me.

"Hey, Ethan! How's my favorite twin brother doing today?" She asked with a fake smile on her face.

"What do you want, Jane."

"Just to see how my favorite brother was doing today?"

"I thought that you hated me."

"I do, I just wanted to tell you something that mom and dad are doing?"

"And that is?"

"After you didn't show up last night, and Maddie left the house after dark, they decided to get us a babysitter!" The smirk on her face said that she won this battle.

"And this affects me, how?" By now the entire cafeteria was watching us.

"You get the embarrassment of having a babysitter in high school."

"You mean, you get the embarrassment of having a sitter in high school. I don't ever show up at home to actually need a sitter. I'm never home long enough for it to even hit me on the scale of why would I even care?"

"Well, mom and dad will make you stay home."

"Yeah right, Jane. The last hundred time they said that I left maybe a minute later. Now get lost, we don't need you geekiness infecting our table."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will ruin yourself and us. Sophomores and freshmen aren't seen together for a reason."

"You annoy me so much, Ethan!" Jane said and stomped off, getting laughed at as she went by.

"Nicely handled, man. She tried to make you want to go in hiding, but instead got it turned around on her!" Evan yelled. We talked for a bit until it slowly went back to the silence that we were all comfortable with.

Jane

"I am going to kill him!"

"Jane, calm down," Benny says.

"No! He embarrassed me on my first day of high school."

"You kinda walked right into that one, though." Rory just had to point that out.

"Not helping, Rory."

"We are going to find out what he is up to. And if we don't, I'll kill him myself."

"You are overreacting. He just got himself mixed up in the wrong crowd. That is perfectly normal for people," Benny said.

"Still, I'm sick of him. And somehow he's better than us because he's a sophomore!" I yell.

"I have a feeling that isn't the reason. The rumors are that the Exclusive Drama Club are higher up on the popularity chain than the jocks and cheerleaders. According to some of the upper classmen and freshman with older siblings, the members are supposed to be avoided at all costs." Benny said.

"You know how in some schools, the jocks and punks are the bully's. Here, they are. Most of the kids that pick a bone with them go missing the next day, some are even found dead," Rory said.

"I highly doubt that. If that was the case, Ethan would have left a long time ago."

"I don't know, Jane. We don't really know Ethan anymore. We haven't known him at all since sixth grade. When he abandoned us, he changed. Whatever happened, the Ethan we once knew is gone. He isn't coming back," Benny said. I looked over at my brother. I imagined the brother I once knew. The sweet, geeky kid who loved Star Wars and enjoyed hanging out with his twin sister and friends. Now, I saw a punk kid who went off the deep end at a young age. He had a dark outlook on life and his friends were troubled teens who had no care in the world or for their future.

"Yeah, you're right. Ethan's gone. My brother is dead. I need to forget about him and start a new life."

"Whitechapel! Look out; Jane Morgan is a new person!" Rory said. It was true. I was starting over without Ethan.

* * *

Hi, I know that I'm starting another story. I think I will actually finish this one this time. I am still working on all my other unfinished stories. I promise I will update them more soon. I have chapter two for this story almost finished almost finished and chapter three started. I really hoped you liked it! ;) Please review! -Delta


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own My babysitters a vampire

* * *

Ethan

They thought that I abandoned them. Jane, Rory, and Benny believed I abandoned them. Hah! That is the joke of the century. I would have never abandoned them, if they hadn't abandoned me first. We were best friends until spring break of fourth grade. That's when the trouble began.

My twin, Benny and Rory and I were the smartest kids in the grade in every subject. All of us on honor roll, and we were all happy and light-hearted. Jane had been class president, Benny was VP, and Rory was the treasurer. I didn't get any votes for the student council. We began to grow apart when they had those duties to due. My grades began to slip around then, and I was sent to "homework help" after school every day for the rest of the year.

Right before spring break, Jane, Benny, and Rory were offered a trip to around the world for a month to learn more about world history. Why you would send fourth graders on a trip like that? I don't know, but they did. They were gone those four weeks with one of the schools counselors. i asked my parents why I couldn't go, and they said that I wasn't smart enough to go on the trip without falling behind in my studies, and that they couldn't afford to send both of their children on the trip. So I was stuck at home with my two year old sister with no friends for a month. They didn't get home until a week before school got out, and were excused from school the rest of the year. I didn't even want to see the three of them, so I asked my parents to send me to summer school so I could get back to the top of the class before fifth grade started.

I did better than the top of the class. By the time school started again, I was at sixth grade level everything. The school started giving me harder work because I already knew everything. I would work in the back of the classroom quietly as everyone goofed off the entire day.

At the end of the school year, I was asked by the principle if I would move up to seventh grade instead of sixth because I had already met all the requirements for sixth grade in all subjects. I agreed and that next summer I went to summer school again to make sure and check over things that the sixth graders learned in the previous year. I didn't need to learn much.

I was asked to join the drama club that summer by Jesse. He had said that I looked like a loner and asked if I had any friends. I had said yes, and then after I thought about it, I said that they ditched me after they got back from their world trip. I accepted his offer and before the summer ended, he way best friend.

School started up again, and I got my schedule. I was really glad that he school hadn't changed their minds, and I was in the seventh grade.

It took almost a week for my former friends to figure out that I wasn't in the sixth grade like them. Seventh graders had lunch after the sixth graders and they never saw me. On Friday of that week, Jane went home to my parents saying that I ditched school all week. They told her that I was in my room doing my homework, just as I had every day that week. She stormed up to my room, only to find me doing my homework just as my parents had said.

She yelled at my parents, swearing that I hadn't showed up to any of the classes all week. My parents had called the school to see if she was right. At that point, Jane had decided that I was repeating fifth grade and was smug about being smarter than me. My parents realized that Jane hadn't caught that I has been moved up a grade. I had walked to the top of the stairs. My parents asked me if I had told Jane. I said yes that I had told her. Jane had screamed that whatever it was I must've been a vision of my desires. She demanded to know what the news was. I told her that I had worked my but off the entire summer before to pull my grades up from fourth grade, and that I did, and that I had completed most of the fifth grade requirements before school started, and our teacher for that year had been my teacher for summer school and gave me the rest of that years' work to complete, and that I had finished it before midterm first quarter. Then our teacher started to give me the higher level work and helped me every day after school with my work. I had only gone to summer school so I could actually get moved up for the next year.

Jane had yelled and screamed at me for being a liar and a cheat and that I was trying to get back at her for she 'our' friends going in the trip and me not making the cut. I had actually tried to get in school, and Jane could accept that I was smarter than her. She also couldn't accept that I was one of the smartest kids in the seventh grade. She punched me right in front of our parents and was grounded for a week. I got a nasty black eye.

I guess Jesse did have a bit if and influence on me after then. I was darker towards my family and teachers while still getting good grades. I made new friends at the drama club, while I still tried to make amends with my old friends. Jane completely avoided me for weeks. One day I gave up trying aft er she abandoned me I was dark and nasty to her. When she tried to make amends, I shut her down completely and left her in my room crying when left. That was the first time I had ever been grounded. I didn't listen to them.

Two weeks later the murders in Whitechapel went up and began happening every day. The drama club was the new gang in town, and no one suspected a thing. The members with normal lives and families were kicked out and the troubled kids were let in. Things got worse from there. I got my psychic powers, and became a vampire. My parents believed that Jesse was a bad influence on me, and forbid me to see my best friend ever again. I was always grounded and I trouble, but my parents soon found out that it did nothing and gave up. I stopped coming home at night, and my parents even tried pushing my curfew to one in the morning. The Ethan they once knew was gone, and Jane was at the center of it. The only problem was, she didn't' even realize it.

line break

The visions always come when you are least expecting them. Sometimes, they happen when you are brushing hair out of your baby sisters face. It caught me so off guard, that I thought i had been dreaming once I was snapped out of it. Of course, I realized that it was impossible for me to dream.

It started out at with Jane yelling at me for being home and taking Maddie to school. So i got her out of bed and took her with me. We went to Jesse's house because I had called a meeting, for a reason I didn't know until after the vision. It then jumped to the future Maddie's brown hair was darker and streaked with purple. Her eyes were red and rimmed with gold. Her hands were glowing with magic. She looked about fourteen, and like an immortal goddess

The scene then changed, Jane was in the basement of Jesse's house. It had a small cot and a candle lit. Jane was sitting on the bed, crying begging for my forgiveness, and she was surprisingly asking for Maddie's forgiveness, too. The scene changed again to the graveyard behind the church. Two of them said the names Ross and Samantha Morgan.

The last flash of the vision was of Whitechapel. Most of it was in flames, the vampires roamed free, witches and warlocks were cursing those still living. The future was beautiful to my eyes. The person looking on the ground before me was the Avarice, sinful and greedy, and powerful. She was a girl, and when she looked at me, I saw that it was Maddie. It ended I saw my beautiful baby sister in a whole new light. She was the savior for this town. Madeline would bring this town to the age of the supernatural.

Once I regained my senses, I dialed Jesse.

"Go for Jesse."

"Call the entire gang. I found the Avarice."

Jane

On the third day of school, I got up to find a voice coming from the room next to mine. For once, it seemed that Ethan actually came home. I knew it was wrong, but I leaned against the door. I was confused when I realized that he wasn't even speaking in English. Maybe it was Latin? I knew that he took Latin in school since he was in seventh grade. I had my doubts, because he was way too fluent in the language.

Then he stopped talking, and there was a flash of light, and after it faded there was a dim glow coming from his room. I opened the door to find a bright blue ball of light floating in his hands getting smaller, until it was small. He picked up a vial and put the light in it. Ethan then capped the vial, muttered something and a seal formed around it. It disappeared into his pocket.

I gasped. Whatever he just did wasn't normal.

"Jane!" Ethan hissed at me. "What are you doing in my room!"

"I heard you talking, so I wanted to see if you were up or not."

"Why? When have you cared about what I do?" His expression kept getting darker.

"Who said that I did, Ethan? I just wanted to tell you that you have to take Maddie to school today." I smirked. A mix of emotions flashed across his face.

"Is there a reason why?"

"Yeah, Benny and Rory are going for doughnuts before school and invited me. Mom said I couldn't go unless you could take her."

"I can't, Jane. There's a drama club meeting before school today."

"Is it at Black's house?" I ask innocently.

"Why wouldn't it be at Jesse's?"

"Then just take her with you. Then you can drop Maddie off after the meetings over."

"No, Jane." He pushed me out the door and went to shut it.

"MOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Fine. I'll take her to school. You better watch your back, Jane." Ethan stalked past me an into Maddie's room.

"Maddie, get up! I'm taking you to school and I'm leaving in ten minutes. You have to be ready by then."

"Go away," she mumbled to her pillow. There was a whoosh of sheets and a thump. "ETHAN!"

"You've got ten minutes to get ready." Maddie groaned at this.

"Thank n you for taking my job, Ethan!" I called out as I walked into the shower.

"I hate you, Jane!"

"I know!"

Ethan

"Ethan, why do you and Jane hate each other?" Maddie asked as we walked down the street towards Jesse's house, she had another hour and a half before school.

"Why do you ask, Maddie?"

"I dunno. I don't really remember a time where you two weren't fighting," She shrugged.

"I never realized that you never remember us getting along. You were about two when things between the two of us went wrong."

"Ethan, can you please tell me?"

"Jane, Rory, and Benny were the smartest and a few of the most popular kids in the grade at the time. I know that they aren't anymore, but they were. They had all gotten in as leaders of the student council and started hanging out more back then. Around that time my grades had begun to slip from As to Bs and Cs and Ds. We were still friends, but I didn't see them as much. Then they all got a free trip around the world because they were all really smart and trustworthy. Mom and Dad couldn't afford to send the both of us, and Jane went anyways. She didn't even seem to care that I wasn't going. Me, Jane, her twin brother. When they got back, they seemed to forget all about me. They were entirely new people."

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"The ditched me."

"What?" Maddie asked, she looked shocked when I told her the truth.

"Yep."

"Jane always said that when they got back you avoided them. Then you abandoned them."

"That's how they saw it. The three of them don't remember what they said to lose my friendship altogether."

"Why don't they remember and what did they say?"

"They said that I wasn't smart enough to be their friend because I was close to failing fourth grade and that was why I had to go to summer school. Then they told me to not come near them ever again." I sighed. "Benny's grandma is very powerful and made them forget."

"Okay. You know, I always will love Jane because she is family, but you will always be the one that I look up to."

"Really? Why is that?" I ask her.

"Well, for one thing, you aren't afraid to be yourself or let people push you around. You are a rebel and proud of it, and you are smart enough to know who you're friends really are."

"You really mean that, Maddie?" I ask her.

She nodded.

"I am going to tell you a secret that you can tell no one except my drama club and Benny's grandma. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course. I'm not a blabber mouth like some people are."

"Please don't freak out. Do you believe on the supernatural?"

"I'm not sure if I believe in it, but I think it could be possible."

"Maddie, what if I told you that I was a seer."

"Is that someone who can see the future?"

"Yes."

"I would believe you. You get really weird and mystic sometimes."

"What if I told you that Benny's grandma was a light witch or and earth priestess?"

"I'd believe you."

"What if I told you that the entire drama club of Whitechapel was all vampires?"

"That would be so cool!"

"Maddie." I stop and look her in the eyes. "What if I told you everything I just said was true?"

"I dunno. I would believe you."

"It is. I'm a vampire seer with the powers of a dead spell master. Jane is a spell caster but doesn't know it."

"I'm not sure whether to freak out or be excited about this," she said.

"Be excited, okay. You are something special, too, you know." Her eyes widened when I said that.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are a witch, or a spell caster. Whichever you'd like. But you are more than that. You are the Avarice, or one day will be. You will take Whitechapel back for the supernatural and will be the most powerful being of everyone."

"I will be?"

"Yes. I never knew who it was, until I got a vision last night. I brushed a lock of hair out of your face and was sucked into a vision. I knew then why you always seemed different."

"That's awesome. Do I get to learn cool magic spells?"

"Yep. Jesse will probably give you one today after I show him and the gang the vision."

"What will I learn first?"

"Defensive spells. We will also need to put protective curses on you to prevent you from any mind probing or harmful spells. No magic will really even touch you unless it comes from you."

"Awesome!"

"Remember, you cannot tell anyone about this. About you, about me being a vampire and seer, or about the drama club, okay?"

"Got it."

"Now that I've said that to you, would you like a ride to Jesse's house, my fair lady."

"Yes my kind sir." I pulled her up onto my back and sped off to Jesse's house.

"JESSE!" I yell.

"You're late! Get in here, Ethan!" I dragged Maddie into the house. "Not that I actually care, but why did you bring Madeline? This has nothing to do with her."

"Jane made me, and it has everything to do with her." Jesse just looked at me. It's always funny when realization hits him.

"She's?"

"Yeah. I have the proof right here." I pulled out vial.

"Everyone is up in the study."

"Got it. Maddie go wait in the kitchen, please."

"Okay," she said as she bounced into the kitchen.

"Madeline is the Avarice, how is that even possible?"

"She must have all the right aspects, purest blood, soul dashed with spirit and magic, mind clouded with the future and thoughts."

"We need to make sure right after the meeting. We can't scare her or she will run to those against us."

"If we lose Maddie, we lose everything. All of us will be kicked out of Whitechapel forever. Council included," I said.

"Not likely to happen, I am the most powerful vampire to walk the earth, you are the second most powerful vampire on the planet. We will not go down without a fight." Jesse's eyes turned black when he said that. We entered his study, where everyone was waiting. The curtains were pulled letting no light in. Some were still in pajamas, even though we don't need sleep, there lots of us stay up reading or watching T.V or movie marathons.

Jesse's mansion is huge; it has to be to fit our entire clan. There are about forty-eight of us in the gang, over half don't even have a place to live. He somehow managed to make the top two floors and the basement into bedrooms for all of us, if we have homes and families or not. Even if we do have homes and families, most of choose to stay here and we have rooms as well. The first floor is only the kitchen and rec rooms. In other words, it's where we keep the blood and and have parties. In actuality, there are at least ten extra rooms open. Some people leave when they get sick of the town, or are killed. Whatever the cause, we have enough room for everyone.

"Alright, listen up!" Jesse said, capturing everyone's attention. "Ethan and I have good news. We have found the Avarice."

The room was filled with excitement.

"Quiet!" Jesse barked. "Ethan, the vision please."

"Gather around. I had this vision last night." I open the vial and the vision came out. The screams of the future filled the room. You could feel the fire on your face. I could only stare in awe as the city of our burning town from above. Most were in shock when they saw the Avarice was only a fifteen year old girl.

"How long to we have until the day we take back our town?" One person asked.

"Seven and a half years," I said.

"Why that long?" another asked.

"The Avarice at the moment is only seven and a half. She starts her black magic training today," Jesse stated.

"Where is she at this very moment?" Eva asked.

"In the kitchen downstairs," I said.

"Why is the Avarice in the kitchen, who is she?" Evan asked.

"Her name is Madeline Morgan. She is seven and a half years old, and my sister."

"I did not see that coming." A guy named Stephen said from the back of the room. Everyone else were acting like normal.

"Now that we have said that," Jesse took over for me. "We are throwing a party Friday night. I have a feeling that in near future we will have another problem with vampire hunters. If they do find out about us, we will need to throw them off our trail. We will be digging up the Cubile Animus and saying that we will be bringing back the our old flock. We need to have a distraction to get the Avarice trained."

"Why are we throwing a party?"

"We need gullible vampires to take the bait, to do that we need to create new vamps that don't know a thing about our world. Everyone incites at least one person, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, dismissed. Except Ethan, Evangeline, Richard and, Evan, I need to talk to you.

"What's up?" Eva asked.

"I have a special job for you guys. I need you to keep a close eye on Maddie. I have a feeling that a Benjamin Weir and a Jane Morgan are going to start trying to figure out what is going on with Ethan, and that puts us in danger. You also need to keep an eye on those two. I will need to have a chat with Evelyn Weir today to reinforce our deal about keeping secrets unless they reveal themselves."

"Just a quick question?" Richard asked. "Why us?"

"You four are the most powerful vampires of us all. If anything happens, you can easily see it coming, or if something happens, make it seem like it never happened. You and Evan are both spell masters of high rank, Ethan and Evangeline are seers. Ethan also has decent magic. You guys are going to train the Avarice and keep her a secret. If the worst possibility comes, you need to take the Avarice and leave Whitechapel until it is safe again. Okay?"

"Yes, Jesse." We said in unison.

"Good. Bring Madeline up here; we need to make sure she is the true Avarice. Would you mind, Eva?"

"Not at all. I'll be back in a second." Eva disappeared for a minute or so and came back with Maddie on her heels.

"Did you need something, Ethan?" Maddie asked me.

"Yes, Maddie. You know Jesse, right?" She nodded. "This is Eva, Evan, and Richard. They are my friends. We know that you are the Avarice, but the vampire council is going to need more proof. Okay, it is only going to hurt a little, but we'll save that for the end."

"Only a little? Less than me falling off the Jungle Jim and slicing my forehead open?" I had forgotten that had happened to her.

"Maddie, our parents took you to the ER for that. You will only need a band aid."

"What's first?"

"Eva and I are going to touch you, and if you are like us, you will see a vision of a yellow butterfly."

"Okay." Eva and I put one hand on her shoulder. Both of us are sucked into a vision of her thoughts as we send her the vision. Maddie wasn't scared at all. Her thoughts were happy and joyful about learning about my world. We pulled out of the vision.

"That was beautiful," Maddie gasped.

"The next thing we you will do, is touch this egg. If you have a magical soul, it should turn into a bird," Evan said. She reached her hand out and gently touched the egg. It sparkled black for a moment before a blue bird sat where the egg once was.

"I did that?"

"Yes, you did, Maddie," Jesse said. He walked over to a drawer of his desk, and pulled out a small knife. "Maddie, I need you to hold out your hand." She took a step back. "Maddie, it won't hurt, and your brother will heal it after we check your blood, okay?"

"Is it for the best?" She asked quietly.

He smiled at her. "Of course." She gave him her left hand and squeezed my right hand. Maddie sucked in her breath as the blade cut her skin. A single tear slid down her cheek, yet she didn't cry.

"Is that it?"

"Yes that it is it," I told my baby sister. I took her hand, and put my hand over it. WHen I pulled my hand away, the cut across her palm was gone.

"She is the true Avarice. You are a very lucky girl, Madeline."

"Thank you, Jesse."

"I expect to see you five after school today, here. Alright?" Jesse said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I can't go to school today, because the council will want to know about this. I've got to go." Jesse was gone.

"Later! I've got detention, and I can't get out of it this time." Evan also left the room.

"Are you coming, Richard?" Eva asked.

"Nah, I'll see you at school." He left the room and went to his room.

"Do you want to walk Maddie to school with me, Eva?"

"Sure, it could be fun." We left the study and headed out the front door. I was happy and scared for what would come in the future.

* * *

Just finished editing this chapter. I hope you like it. Review Please!-Delta


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitters a Vampire

* * *

Ethan

"Maddie is truly the Avarice?" Eva asked as we were walking to school. We had just dropped off Maddie.

"It seems to look like it. She'll be in a lot of danger now that the Avarice has a name and a face."

"I never thought of it like that. It's super cool that your sister is the most powerful being on the planet!"

"She isn't yet, Eva. For now, we have to teach her defensive spells, we need to put barriers on her mind and protection curses on her to keep her from harm's way."

"We wouldn't want Maddie killed before she turns fifteen."

"She just has to stay alive for the next seven and a half years. Madeline doesn't even know the extent of the power she holds inside of her. It's a fantasy to her."

"Maddie will get the hang of it eventually. She's a smart girl and picked the right side of the battle to be on." She looked to me. "Ethan are you going to Jesse's party on Friday? Evan can't go, our foster parents are cracking down on him for bad grades. He needs to spend more time studying and they grounded him this weekend."

"Yeah, I'm going. It's either that or I get stuck at home with a babysitter. Thank you, Jane!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"It would really suck if you couldn't go, Ethan."

"How about this Eva. You, me. Friday night. Jesse's party."

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked.

"Do you want it to be?" She paused for a moment.

"Sure. It's a date. I've got to get to first period. Bye, Ethan." She hugged me. "See you at lunch?"

"Yep." Eva disappeared into the school. I take off right behind her.

Jane

"Jane!"

I was surprised to see Ethan come willingly to talk to me a lunch.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm picking Maddie up after school. She asked me to tutor her in math and science. We might go to a movie afterwards."

"Since when do you get along with Maddie?"

"Just because you and I don't get along doesn't mean that I don't get along with her."

"I thought you hated her."

"No, Jane. I hate you. I don't have a reason to hate Maddie."

"Does mom know?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were grounded."

"So?"

"If you are grounded you can't pick up Maddie," I point out.

"Since when has the fact of me being grounded ever done anything to affect me? It's not like I listen anyways. Mom said I could because I'm bonding with my sisters."

"You aggravate me so much, Ethan!" I shouted at him as he walked away.

"I know!" I glared at him as sat down at his table and put his arm a blonde chick. He must be dating her.

"Ugh!" I groaned and put my head down on the table.

"What did he do this time?" Benny sighed as he sat down next to me with his lunch.

"Mr. Drama club is tutoring Maddie after school, when he is supposed to be grounded. Plus he has like zero responsibility!"

"I'm not seeing how this is bad. For once you don't have to pick up your sister."

"There's so etching strange going on with him."

"We already knew that."

"Like inhuman strange. He was muttering in Latin this morning, from a leather bound black book."

"Not exactly my definition of strange."

"I have to find out what is going on. He's scaring me."

"You need to take your mind off of this. My house after school. Got it? Grandma has soothing tea that you may like."

"Sure."

"Let's hope that whatever is going on doesn't have any affect with the rest of the drama club. I've seen Jesse and Ethan at my house before talking to grandma about things I could never understand."

"Benny! You have never told me this!"

"Never was important. Until now." He added at my glare. "I'm sorry, Jane. Please don't hurt me."

"I wasn't going to hurt you. I'm just mad. Would your grandma know anything about the devil child himself?"

"I don't know."

"We should ask her. You want to figure out what is going on with him also, right?"

"Yes, I do. But I really don't want to. I'm scared of your brother. He's dangerous."

"It nothing we can't handle, Benny."

"I'm not too sure about that. I think we may get into something over our heads."

"What makes you say that?"

"Jane, you are starting to sneak around trying to figure out Ethan, that's like trying to figure out the drama club. The dark scary kids who have something against nature itself."

"So you don't want to help?"

"I'll help, only because you are my best friend. No other reason."

"Good. We will talk to your grandma after school."

* * *

"GRANDMA! ARE YOU HOME?" Benny calls when we get to his house after school.

"I'll be down in a minute, Benny!"

"She's up in her study," Benny told me.

"Come on!" I ran up the stairs. Benny followed.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Jane."

"Shut up!" I hiss at him.

"-he found her last night. Confirmed this morning. She beginning her training as we speak," an unknown voice said.

"You really found the Avarice? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Grandma Weir yelled.

"Anastasia was pleased. I hadn't even been to school today."

"Does she know?"

"Of course she knows. We aren't stupid. She knows how powerful she is. It'd be dangerous if she didn't."

"Yet not letting her live her life was stupid. How long until the day comes?"

"Seven and a half years. Not enough time to fully train her."

"Can you give me her name?" Grandma demanded more than asked.

"You know the rules. We got to her first. We don't have to tell you. Just like how we founded the town and ran it before it was burned to the ground."

"You have a lot of nerve, Revenard Black."

"You are the only one who still calls me that, Evelyn. Why is that?"

"It is respectful, you are my superior."

"Yet I look like I am younger by oh all a century."

"Can you at least tell me how old she is?"

"I have strict orders from Anastasia not to disclose any information. Not that actually would have in the first place. Good day, Evelyn."

"Every day you come by it isn't a good day, Jesse Black. Now get out. I can't stand to look at you anymore."

"Thank you for having me, Evelyn. I hope you will remember our little deal about telling no one anything if they ask questions. Consequences have gotten more severe due to current events."

"I curse the day that the gods made you immortal, Jesse Black."

"You would be the only one." His footsteps were coming towards us.

"Run!" I yell.

"No need to tell me twice." We ran to his room and slammed the door behind us. We heard the door to the study open. Shortly after we heard the front door slammed shut.

"That was Jesse Black from school!" I yell, not loudly enough for anyone else but Benny to hear.

"Why did grandma call him Revenard Black?" Benny asked. "And what is an Avarice?"

"I have no idea. Whatever "she" is, it isn't good. I have a feeling talking to your grandma isn't such a great idea anymore."

"You are probably right, Jane. Do you want to play video games?"

"I need to take my mind off of things, so yeah." Benny got his game console set up and running and we played for the next four hours until my parents called me home.

Ethan

"Maddie, we need you to calm down, please," Evan said to her once we were all situated in a spare bedroom in the basement. It was going to be Maddie's room for training and when she really didn't want to be at home.

"Okay, calm. Calm peace and serenity," Maddie said to herself. Her eyes were closed her breathing slowed.

"If you are going to ever use magic you always have to be calm. If you are not calm, even in a life or death situation, you have to stay calm. If you aren't, you could end up injuring yourself or others around you." Evan told her.

"If you can master calm you can do absolutely anything you'd like to. It is the one thing that all beginners have to master. Though there are lots of spells that take anger, happiness, sadness, or any other emotions, but all have the base of calmness," Richard told her.

"I need to master calm. I never was a very hyper person. I stay calm for the most part," Maddie said, then opened her eyes.

"She's telling the truth. Never once did she freak out when a friend was murdered or went missing. When our grandparents died. She stayed silent for an entire week, but she didn't cry or even shed a tear."

"When the most recent time she found something out that was was so absurd to be true but was calm?" Evan asked.

"How about this morning when I told her about the supernatural and her being the Avarice?" I said.

"That is reasonable," Richard said. "Evan, Ethan and I have a gift for you."

"Really?" She asked. "Why?"

"You need a spell book. We each got you one," I said. "I got you a basics." I handed her the black book.

"Eva said that you'd need this one." Evan gave her a deep purple spell book. "It has potions and tricks to get you easily out of any difficult situation."

"And here is your black magic spell book. This one will be your best friend for all time. You keep it with you at all times. It never leaves your side."

"Thanks. I guess that I need to learn some spells to get me started?" Maddie asked.

"No. We need to put protection spells and curses on you. No one will be able to do any serious damage to you with them," Eva said.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's put it this way. No vampires can bite you, no werewolves can bite you, a sirens song can't touch your ears. If a seer touches you, they can't see your future. A zombie can't eat your brains?" I said to her.

"Wait, zombies exist?"

"Only when potions go wrong or a serum created by mad scientist is released over a city," Richard stated.

"Okay, then."

"Ethan, Eva, do you think you could leave for a bit, we need to get basic protections on her," Evan said.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, do. Ethan is powerful when it comes to magic, but we have more practice. I'll come and get you two when we are done in about an hour or two." Evan stops. "Evangeline, stop giving me that look. We are supposed to do this first. It's the council's orders."

"Fine. Come on, Ethan." Eva drags me out of the room.

"Where are you taking me, Eva?" I ask.

"I don't know? The kitchen to get blood, then the pool. First date now, so it won't be weird later."

"That is one of the best ideas I have heard all day," I said. "Race you to the kitchen?"

"You're on." We were at the kitchen in a flash.

"Ha! I beat you!" Eva exclaimed. She grabbed two pints of blood from the fridge and put it into smoothie glasses.

I grabbed the glasses from her and ran out to the pool. "I win!"

"No you didn't!" She came from behind me and took the glasses from me.

"How did you win?" I asked her. She put the glasses down.

"Like this." She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked but melted into the kiss. I pulled away.

"I think I'm going to let you win this one, Eva," I said then kissed her again. "Or not."

"Tie?" She asked.

"Tie." I sat down on a chair by the pool and pulled her next to me. "Smoothie?"

"AB positive," she said with a smirk on her face. We clinked glasses and hung out and made out for the next two hours.

"Excuse me, Evangeline?" Evan asked. Crap.

"Hey, Evan." She stopped kissing me. "You done with the protection spells yet?"

"I wouldn't be here if we weren't. You two are up. You need to teach Maddie about the importance of being a seer, while you take her home. You left your phone in Maddie's room, your mom wants Maddie home in a half hour."

"Thanks, Evan. We'll go get Maddie."

"And Ethan?"

"Yeah, Evan?" I asked.

"Take care of Eva." I can't believe he is actually going to let me date sister.

"You are okay with this?"

"No. She just really likes you and you like her. One wrong move and there will be a stake driven straight through your chest, got it?"

"Evan," Eva groaned.

"Got it," I said.

"Come on, Ethan. You get away with being late and not coming home, but Maddie doesn't. We have to get her home."

"Eva! Don't forget to check in with our foster parents on the way back here!"

"Shut up, Evan!" We went to get Maddie from her room from the custody of Richard.

Jane

"Jane! You re late! Where were you!" my mom yelled when I walked into the house.

"Only by ten minutes! I was at Benny's, then I took a walk around the block. I needed to clear my head."

"Next time you call, do you hear me?"

"Yes mom."

"Good."

"Where's Ethan and Maddie?"

"On their way home. Hey should be home any minute now." The front door opened. "Or any second."

"Hi, mom!" Maddie said giving her a hug.

"Hi, Maddie. How was studying?"

"Great. Ethan and his friends taught me a lot of things I didn't know before, and they gave me a ook a science experiments."

"How did it go for you, Ethan? And who's your friend?" mom asked.

"Fine. This is Evangeline. She is in the drama club with me. I said I'd walk her home." The girl was the same girl he had been sitting with at lunch. She was in a black skirt, red tank top and a black leather jacket, with strawberry blonde hair. There was a weird aura to her. Like a mystery. Almost exactly how it felt to be around Ethan.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan," she said. Her voice glided around the room. Something wasn't right about her.

"Oh, okay Ethan. Have fun." The two of them left right after the words left moms mouth. "Nice girl." Mom went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"I'm going to do my homework, Mom!" I yelled as I went to my room.

"Okay, Jane. Dinner is in twenty minutes." I logged onto my computer and called Benny on my phone.

"Jane? Why are you calling me now? You just left."

"Yeah hi, Benny. I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to hack into the student files of the school. Then send me the link. I need to know something's about the drama club."

"Jane this is dangerous. We are not snooping around the drama club."

"Please, Benny. I have to know everything about their pasts."

"You are a creepy stalker. Why is it so important?"

"Whatever it is, they all act similar to each other. I wonder if something in their past make them act the way they do?"

"This is the last thing do for you concerning this, okay?"

"Yes. No more favors from Benny."

"Thank you. I'll send you the link when I finish getting the records."

"Thank you, Benny!"

"Bye, Jane." He hung up the phone. I went back downstairs.

"Hey, mom?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Who is the babysitter?"

"A junior girl named Erica. She said that she'd come fro a few hours. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Alright. Go get washed up for dinner, Jane." I head to the bathroom to wash my hands. My phone rang.

"What did you find?"

"I sent you the links. Every single one of these kids have had something bad happen to them at one point or another. Even your brother. Family deaths, depression, abandoned, disowned, bully victims. The list goes on forever. Most have had more than one terrible thing happen to them after another."

"No wonder they are quiet. Anything else?"

"Most are in high honors classes. About half of them live at Jesse Black's house."

"Thanks, I will look at them after dinner."

"You're welcome." He hung up. I went to dinner and rushed my room as quickly as possible after dinner.

I opened the email from Benny and clicked on the link. It opened files with names. I clicked on the Evangeline girl's file first.

**Name:** Evangeline Crompton

**Age**: 15

**Grade**: Sophomore, all honors classes

**Parents:** Deceased. Lives with foster parents.

**Siblings:** Evan Crompton, Eric Rogers (deceased)

**Clubs and Activities**: exclusive Drama Club member

**School Profile**: Straight A student. Mostly quiet girl. Tendency to lash out violently lash out when angered. Skipped first grade. Was depressed for a time in freshman year after parents' deaths. Was bullied in elementary school.

**Out of school profile**: Parents and oldest brother were killed in a car accident two years ago. Lives with brother and foster parents. Trust worthy of those close to her and friends. Doesn't show up at home at night with brother. Said to be gothic girl. Will freeze up at times and eyes will glaze over. No one is sure why, it is said to be a health condition.

I stared at the screen. That girl had a sad past. I felt guilty of intruding on her private life. I knew that I was doing this to try and help my brother. She was a lot similar to him. They were probably a perfect match. Maybe they were dating. Has witnessed one of the murders

I looked at another file. I wasn't sure I wanted to look at another's private life. But I did anyways. Richard X. Regent.

**Name:** Richard X. Regent

**Age**: 17

**Grade**: Junior

**Parents:** Ali and Ronald Regent (no longer lives with parents), (Ronald is deceased)

**Siblings**: none

**School Clubs and Activities:** Drama Club and Magic Believers Club

**School Profile**: Good student. Skips school occasionally. Shy for the most part. Doesn't let others bully the weak. Disowned by his parents for being suspended after beating up an athlete bullying a weaker kid, and not following his parents' footsteps and going into politics. Science teachers praise him for his excellence in science.

**Outside School Profile:** Lives at the Black mansion. Has lived there since halfway through freshman year. Has witnessed one of the murders. His mother continues to pay for his schooling, though she hasn't talked to her son in two and a half years. Guardian is Anastasia Black.

Now I'm scared. What am I getting myself into? These kids are my brother's friends. They have problems and seem hopeless of having a good future. I not sure if I want to see Ethan's profile. How many of these kids actually live with Jesse at his house? Both of these kids so far have seen death, possibly more than once.

I looked at seven more profiles. Five of which had said that they lived at the Black mansion for one reason or another. Imprisoned parents. Runaways, death, and any other reason you could think of, that was why they were there. The kids who lived at the mansion all had the same guardian of Anastasia Black. She must be Jesse's mom or sister if she is there guardian. The scariest thing of all was that every one of them have seen one of the murders. Almost as if they were connected or something. I was scared and I was too far in to go back.

I stared at my brother's name on one of the files. I moved the mouse to click on it.

"Jane! Computer off. Time for bed!" My mom called. It'll have to wait for another.

"Okay, mom!" I shut down the computer and went to the shower. "Whatever you are hiding, Ethan. I'm going to find out. And I am going to help you. Whatever it is."

Ethan

"Ethan!" Jesse yelled from his study. I walked in.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"There was a problem with the school file on the drama club."

"What was the problem?"

"They were hacked. I traced the signal back to two houses."

"Who's houses?" I asked. Now I was angry. Someone was going through our files. Through our private lives.

"Your sister and her dorky friend are looking into us, Ethan. If they find out about any more than they already have, we are going to have to take them out of the picture entirely."

"That, is something that I could almost hope for."

"Good, because if they do, you and Evangeline are on the job."

"Perfect." I smirked to myself as I walked out of the room.

* * *

Hi! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had to type it all out then finsh writing it. With all the holidays going on I haven't had the time. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, it will make me really happy!- Delta


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitters a Vampire.

Hi! Here I am with another chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers. I enjoyed reading them, and some were super funny in a really good way! Also, I wrote Ethan's profile while I was listening to Avenged Sevenfold's 'A little piece of heaven' just a note of warning. That song I used to love, but now scares me. So please don't kill me if it is strange, (that song messes with my mind way too much). I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Jane

It's Friday. The day the babysitter was supposed to come, and I still haven't looked at the rest of the profiles on the drama club. There were seventeen in all and I have only read nine of them. When I really thought about the profiles, they didn't really give much about their lives, just what they knew. On most of the profiles, there were links at the bottom leading to police reports and psychologist notes and profiles. I wasn't sure if I wanted to look at those, but I will need to eventually.

Yesterday, I got up late and I couldn't look at the rest of the profiles on the drama club. I was barely on time for school. After school, my parents insisted on taking Maddie and me to a new dinner half an hour away from Whitechapel. Due to traffic, it took two hours to get there and an hour to get back. It was nine thirty when we got home and I was up for another two hours doing homework. My mom sent me to bed when she saw I was still up. Ethan has been taking Maddie with him at six on the morning and she has gone with him without a complaint. She is starting to scare me as much as Ethan is.

I got to school today right on time, and tried to steer clear of the Drama club, though it didn't work out too well. At lunch, one of Ethan's friends went up to two girls at a table. One girl was the girlfriend of Jesse black, the other girl was her nerdy best friend. Benny and I were sitting two seats away and saw the whole thing. I was shocked. If you knew anything about the upperclassmen at all, you would know that those two girls were inseparable.

A tall junior walked up to the two girls. One was tall nerdy and blonde the other had dark skin and straight dark hair, Jesse's girlfriend Sarah.

"Hi, Sarah. Hello, beautiful," the boy said to the blonde girl. "I am sorry to say that I don't know your name."

"What do you want?" Sarah said.

"Oh, Sarah, be nice. I'm Erica Jones. And you are?" Erica asked. She was getting herself in to a bad situation.

"I'm Richard Regent. I saw you over here, and thought that you might like to go to a party with me. Jesse's throwing a party and I'm allowed to bring a guest, or a date." The boy now determined Richard Regent. Wait, he was the Richard Regent from the profile? The kid who was disowned and kicked out of his house?

"Tonight? Really? I'm in," Erica said.

"Great. I'll see you at eight."

"Erica, you can't go. You're babysitting, remember?" Sarah told her.

"Whatever, I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"You are making a huge mistake, Erica. You don't want to get mixed in with them."

"So you are saying that you can break the rules, and I can't?"

"I'm not saying that at all. It isn't a good idea. They are horrible people."

"You can't change my mind. I'm going to that party whether you like it or not."

"Erica, please don't go, I'm not going, and Jesse invited me."

"You are his girlfriend, of course he invited you. Me, however, I never get invited to parties like this. I'm going. You can't change my mind."

"Whatever, Erica. Do what you want. I can't control you. But when it turns out to be the biggest mistake of your life, don't come crying to me." Sarah got up and walked out of the lunch room. By then everyone was watching the event.

"I'll see you tonight, Erica." Richard went back to his table with the rest of the drama club kids.

"Wow. I've never seen any friends act like that," Benny said. "Except for us and Ethan when he chose them over us." He nodded to the drama club.

"They are corrupting the town. Soon everyone will be there influence or dead because of all the murders and disappearances."

"Grandma says that the murders have always been happening around here, even when she was a kid. Almost like it was passed down from generation to generation."

"Scary. I wonder if anyone will ever catch the killers."

"I highly doubt that they will. I just hope that it will cause the entire town to erupt in chaos if anyone does."

Ethan

"I can't believe you got a goody-two-shoes as your date, Richard!" Eva exclaimed that afternoon as we were training Maddie. Actually, Maddie was getting patched up by Evan. Maddie and Evan were messing with a potion that Evan had made, and it exploded and they got burned by it. Evan already healed himself already, but Maddie needed bandages. Maddie didn't even shed a tear when she got burned.

"It was easy. She was a Dusker and liked the dangerous type. She looked at me at probably thought that I was like that cheesy main character in those stupid books and movies," Richard shrugged.

"Wow. Erica is in for a real treat when she finds her fantasy becomes a reality right in front of her eyes," I said.

"Yes, you are right. I think Jesse is going overboard with this whole try to get more Dusk fans into the group. It will make it a lot less fun if everything we are is overridden with false ideas. It will take the fun out of being a vampire. They will start relating things back to that stupid series." Eva crossed her arms. I draped an arm over her shoulder.

"I can handle it. I'll change her way of thinking about vamps. She will be one of us in no time," Richard attempted to assure us.

"If you say so," Eva and I said in unison.

"You guys are so supportive." The sarcasm in his voice was really apparent.

"We know. Thank you for that complement, Richard." Eva replied the same way he had.

"It's not like you two are any different. No one expected you two to get together. Yet here you are. Plus you are both nagging at my relationship with a girl."

"You got us. We will stop picking on you about your relationship with the nerd," Eva said.

"Hey!" We both start cracking up. "I resent that."

"We know. It's so unlike you to get with a girl like her, though."

"My last girlfriend was a wrestler and broke my arms after I broke up with her. This time, I actually have a girl that won't be able to injure me." He crossed his arms. "And stop laughing, it isn't that funny!"

"Yes it is, Rich. It always will be, and we will never stop laughing about it until we die," Evan said with Maddie right next to him.

"Ha. Ha. HA! You are hilarious. You do realize that we can't actually DIE! Right, Evan?"

"Yes. That is why I said it."

"Ethan!" Maddie exclaimed. "I had a vision."

"When?" I asked.

"Just after Evan finished patching me up." All three of us glared at Evan.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Maddie had a vision."

"What was it?" Eva asked.

"It was of a Jane, Benny, a geeky white blonde haired boy, and a dark haired girl, here tonight. The blonde kid looked confused. Then he was on the floor next Richard's girlfriend." She started laughing her head off. "I am so sorry, Richard. It is so funny."

"Yes we know. Continue, Madeline," he said darkly.

"Okay, so then the dark haired girl broke a chair into stakes and got Jana and Benny out of there. They drove away hitting the guy Jesse sent after them with tanning bed lights."

"You were friends with those two at one point in time?" Eva asked.

"They ditched me. If they hadn't, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now," I defended.

"And then you wouldn't be here right now to do this." Eva pressed her lips to mine.

"Could you two please do that when I am not around?" Out of all people who said that, it was Evan.

"You know, I expected Maddie to be the one complaining," Eva said.

"Yeah. Evan, you are acting like a seven year-old," I said.

"I am sorry I don't like Eva kissing in front of me. I may be a vampire, but I am still an older brother."

"I can relate to you there."

"Richard, do you know what time it is?" Maddie asked.

"Six-thirty. Why?"

"I have to be home by seven. Mom wants me to have dinner before she and dad leave for their outing."

"I'll take you home. Eva, do you want to come with?" I asked.

"Yeah. Evan has to come to. He isn't allowed to go to the party tonight due to our foster parents grounding him," Eva said.

"Seriously, Eva? If I don't show up, what are they going to do?"

"Lock you in your room and put bars on your windows."

"Fair enough. Bye Richard." Evan was gone with a flash.

Jane

When I got home this afternoon, I went straight up to my computer to see the rest of the profiles. I was nervous that the school would have traced the link, but who cares. I had to help my brother. I hoped he wasn't beyond saving. I opened the files. I scrolled down to my brother's file. I clicked on it, and the file popped open.

**Name:** Ethan Morgan

**Age**: 14

**Grade:** Sophomore

**Parents**: Samantha and Ross Morgan

**Siblings:** Jane (twin) and Madeline Morgan

**School Clubs and Activities:** Drama Club

**School Profile**: Straight A student. Skips class occasionally. Has gotten into a few fights. Small detention record. Good student. High honor role. Used to go to consoling. Was moved up a grade, skipped sixth grade. Was bullied in elementary school. Sister and friends abandoned him in fifth grade. Grades slipped in fourth grade and was kept in summer school that summer. Studied harder material in fifth grade and completed three quarters of the sixth grade material in fifth grade. Went to summer school that year and finished all from sixth grade work and was moved up to seventh grade that year. Teachers had said he was shy and a loner until was befriended by the drama club in seventh grade. Teachers noticed sister and former friends turned sour on him when he tried to talk to them and make amends. Eventually had a darker outlook on life.

**Outside of School: **Was said to be violent. Hangs out with troubled kids. Punk. Is untrustworthy for the most part. Doesn't show up at home. Trusts very few people and has even fewer close to him. Went through depression in a bit of fourth grade and most of fifth grade. Went to counseling in fourth, fifth, and seventh grade and a month in eighth grade before counselor was murdered. Was said to have some progress before all progress dropped, (more information in counselor's notes). Has witnessed one of the murders.

All I could do was stare. I put my brother through that much crap? I thought he avoided us on purpose. We avoided him! I didn't even know that he went through depression, or that he was doing sixth grade work during class in fifth grade. I did know that he was really quiet then. I was so caught up in my own life, I completely over looked him going to consoling for two and a half years. I thought that was only after he completely changed. What was I thinking? He was changing right before my eyes, and I didn't even notice it. I am a terrible sister. I didn't even know that he had witnessed one of the murders.

It caught my eye that all progress dropped at one point in time. There was a link at the bottom of the page that said it led to the counselor's notes. I clicked on it.

**The Notes of Ethan Morgan**

Counselor: Renee Bridge

Day 1:

_I was surprised today when I had a ten year-old walk into my office. His parents walked him in and sat him down on the couch in my room. He just stared at his feet. His name was Ethan Morgan. His parents pulled me outside my office and told me that his sister and friends left him while they went on a world tour to learn about different governments around the world. They also told me that they had been leaving him out of more and more things lately to a point that they haven't even considering asking him to join. They were his only friends and he had always have trouble making new friends. _

_They told me that last week he had fallen into a depression, and he would stay locked up in his room for hours by himself and would barely eat his dinner, and that his grades were beginning to slip. They were worried about him, and asked to do whatever I could to help him. I said I would try my best. They smiled at me, and left. I went inside my office to the kid who was in there. _

_I introduced myself and he told me his name. I asked him stuff like his favorite color and things he liked to do. Ethan told me that he liked dark blue and liked comic books and the supernatural. He said that he used to watch TV and movies with his friends. I asked him who his friends were and he said his sister Jane and her friends Benny Weir and Rory Keaner. I asked why he said Jane's friends and not his. He said it was because after they won the class election they had been spending less time with him to a point where he rarely saw them. He said the other kids picked on him because he had no friends and enjoyed reading. By then he was in tears and was sobbing about how he didn't want to ever go back to school since he didn't have his sister there to look out for him and the teachers never noticed. _

_I asked if he wanted to play a game, and he said sure. We ended up playing '_Sorry_' the rest of the time. I let him when and he got a slight smile on his face. He was a bit happier when his parents picked him up. I told them that I would like to see him again in a few days to help him a bit more. They said that would be perfect. I had made some progress that day, but not enough to help him. _

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I skipped ahead a few sessions to see what the counselor was getting from him.

Day 9:

_Ethan came in today crying. His sister and her friends were back in town and she barely gave him a second glance. He said that Jane was so excited to be home, and she, Benny and Rory went over to Benny's house to have a "Star Trek" movie marathon to celebrate being back home. He said she said hi to him before running out the door. Ethan told me that the only person that understood him was me and his two year old sister, Maddie, who could barely talk. He said that the three of them had to give a presentation on their trip tomorrow and they didn't have to go to school the rest of the week. Then, he said that the school was making him go to summer school to get his grades back up so he wouldn't be held back a year. His parents were making him go because they wanted him to be as successful as his twin sister. He said that he didn't want to be like Jane, he wanted to be himself. He broke into tears again. He said he didn't feel well, and he was telling the truth. He had a high fever, and was very pale. I helped him with his homework. He fell asleep on the couch before his parents picked him up. I told them that he was sick, and they thanked me for taking care of him. He didn't go to school the next day. _

_More progress was made. He still is in depression and it seems to be getting worse again. _

Day 31:

_It was the first day of fifth grade, and Ethan came into my office with a smile on his face. He told me that he had worked so hard in summer school that he had completed all of the fifth grade work easily. He said that they were starting him on sixth grade school work and he only had to do big projects for fifth grade work. His teacher would have him read while she taught the class then once she was done with the lesson she would and teach him the work. I'd never seen him this happy. He said that he'd read half a book in class and stayed after school to have math class. Apparently that was the only class that he didn't have during school. The only thing that he was a bit angry about was his sister and his 'former friends' as he calls them, went for ice cream after school. He did give me a gift, a pint of ice cream for the beginning of a new school year. He left even happier than when he arrived. _

_He is coming out of depression. I am not sure how much longer he will need these sessions. _

Day 43:

_Yesterday was Ethan's birthday. He came in with his cheeks stained with tears. His former friends threw his sister a surprise party and forgot to invite him. He celebrated with his three year old sister and his parents. Ethan said that his parents were having a long discussion with Jane about leaving out her brother and why it was important to be nice to her brother. He wasn't very happy. I took him out for dinner and desert and he was much happier. He said he got a computer for his birthday and was really enjoying using it. I walked him home and he hugged me before he went inside. _

_Progress dropped a bit. He is no longer in depression. _

I remembered my parents having that discussion with me. I blew it all off at the time. I shouldn't have. It caused Ethan to not hate me.

Day 54:

_Ethan came in so excited today. It was the first session in three weeks. He said that the school was moving him up to seventh grade next year and that he was in summer school to finish the work he hadn't completed during the year. He had made a new friend and they were hanging out every day. He was completely back to his normal self. _

_I talked to his parents, and they agreed that he wouldn't need me anymore than a once every two months for a progress report. He was doing well. My favorite patient didn't need me anymore. I was happy for him._

Day 55:

_Ethan was back in today. It in his second week of seventh grade. He had gotten a detention in school for punching a guy who had been bullying him for being an eleven year old in seventh grade. He had been not coming home at night because he was hanging out with his friends. He once again broke down crying. He said that he was getting in trouble with teachers and his parents for finally standing up for himself. He had friends, but things were worse for him now more than ever. He was scared of the older kids and he and Jane were not friends at all anymore. She had yelled at him and their parents and said that Ethan hadn't gone to school at all in the first week. She then made fun of him saying that he had failed fifth grade and said that she was smarter than him, not realizing that it was him smarter than her. _

_He cried, he was grounded and sad and I could see it in his eyes that he was falling into depression again. _

_All progress that I had made was lost. We start again next week from square one. _

Counselor: Alexis Light

Day 113:

_I had twelve year old Ethan Morgan in here today. He was sad, angry and crazed at the same time. His last counselor was killed three weeks ago, and he sobbed half the time about Renee. She was his best friend for two years. Then he was angry at his sister, and I swear his eyes turned yellow, and red, and gold. He then went back to crying, and then he was sobbing and yelling at the same time before he went completely silent. The counseling he had for the past two years had worked but when it stopped everything was lost. I asked if I could see him more often and his parents said yes._

_I made no progress today. I will label Ethan Morgan as insane. If there are no improvements in the next few years, I will have to ask his parents to have him checked into a hospital, or asylum for the insane. _

I couldn't read it anymore. My brother was lost to me. I was the cause of it. He was labeled insane and was close to being put into an asylum. What kind of person was I? I was frozen in my chair. There were more entries in the files. I don't think I could read any more of it. I just sat there. Staring at the few sentences on the screen.

"Jane, the babysitter's here!" Mom called from downstairs. I was shaken out of my thoughts. I walked down stairs, for the moment, I completely forgot about everything I just read.

Ethan

After Eva and I dropped off we went back to the mansion, where there was a meeting with everyone who was going to be at the party. We entered the room hand in hand.

"Good. Everyone's here now. Thank you for ending your make out session to join us, you two," Jesse said when we entered. We both blushed. Eva was my first girlfriend, so I didn't know how to react. "Tonight, we will have to let Richard turn his nerdy girlfriend. I have a feeling that she will want to become one of us fully, and bite another person. We will only allow four people to change, got that?"

We all nodded.

"Good. Now we need to finish setting up the place. Richard and I need to go get our girlfriends. I need to have a little discussion with Sarah. Dismissed."

Erica

I decided not to go to the party tonight. I was happy with my life, and didn't want to lose my best friend. I was walking to the Morgan's house when Sarah found me.

"Erica! Wait up!" She called.

"Hey Sarah. I decided not to go to the party. I need the money for babysitting, and I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You really are the best, you know that, Erica."

"I'm sorry for earlier today. I got caught in the moment."

"It's fine. I forgive you."

"Well this is a very touching moment, isn't it?" A voice from behind me said. I turned. Richard. "It is still only Sarah gets to break the rules, I guess."

"I was just going to call you, Richard. I can't make it."

"I know, I just heard you say that. I was really hoping you could. It was going to be so much fun. And I don't invite just anyone." He moved closer to me, and pushed hair out of my face. I felt myself getting red.

"Well, I'm sure they don't really need a babysitter. I'd really be pleased to go to the party with you, Richard."

"Erica! You just said that you weren't going to go!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah, when was the last time someone asked me out on a date? Never! I am going whether you like it or not!"

"Fine, be like that. I'll take over your babysitting job. Some friend you turned out to be." She was gone, just like that. Off to the place I was supposed to be going.

"Are you coming or are you staying," Richard called. I looked to Sarah down the street. I sighed and ran to him in his car. "Off we go to the first party of the school year!" We took off in his car down the road.

I know now, that it was toward the new chapter of my life

Maddie

The doorbell rang. My mom walked to the door and got it. The babysitter had arrived.

"You must be Erica, the babysitter?" She asked. The girl was short and had dark hair.

"Right, Erica's sick and couldn't make it. She sent me instead. I'm Sarah. Can I come in?" Sarah asked. Sarah. Where do I recognize that name?"

"Sarah this is my youngest daughter, Maddie."

"Hi." I held out my hand, Sarah took it. I was sucked into a vision of Jesse's fangs in Sarah's neck. When I pulled out of the vision, it hit me. This was Jesse's girlfriend. I need to watch out for her. She is a threat to me, and to my protectors. I forced out an "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

And there you have it. All 4,259 words of it. I had fun writing this chapter. I made Ethan a bit of a softie in there. I am not sure when the next chapter will be out. We are going to the city tomorrow, so I have no clue. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review!-Delta


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.

* * *

Jane

I walked downstairs after my mom called me down. Thoughts of Ethan's profile still shocked me. I needed a way to talk to him without us getting into a fight. I sighed. What was I going to do? I wouldn't let him make things up with me, and no look at him! His second counselor has marked him insane!

"Jane, this is Sarah. The sitter. Sarah this is my daughter, Jane," mom said. I still hadn't looked up. "Jane, is everything alright?"

"What? Oh, hi! Yes, I'm fine. Was a bit lost in my thoughts. I'm reading this great book and I'm wondering what is going to happen next," I lied easily.

"Okay, then. Sarah, my number is on the fridge if you need anything. We will just be going, then."

"Bye, Mom," Maddie said. They disappeared out the door. I looked to Maddie. She looked a little nervous. "I have to go, um, finish my advanced reading homework. Yeah, that's right. I have a book report due on Monday!" She disappeared into her room.

"Your sister seemed a little the on edge. Is she okay?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure. She's never acted like that before. Maddie got burned in a science experiment earlier today. Maybe the chemicals are messing with her."

"Okay, then. I should probably go check on her," Sarah said and went up the stairs.

"Jane! Let me in!" Benny yelled from the other side of the door. I groaned.

"Benny! What are you doing here?" I asked him when he came inside.

"Grandma has her book/knitting club over, and you don't want to be stuck either serving tea to old ladies or sent to your room because they don't want a teenage boy listening in on your conversations!"

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I want to order a pizza, and then you need to tell me about what was in the files you read. I will be in the kitchen." He left the room and came back three seconds later. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"We are only getting one. And whatever is fine." He left the room again.

"Maddie is just worn out and has had a really long week, apparently."

"Thanks for checking on her, Sarah. She's been avoiding me all week for some strange reason. Oh, do you mind that my best friend came over? His grandma has company over and is trying to avoid them."

"Not at all. Can I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, right around the corner to the left."

"Thanks. Sarah vanished into the bathroom." She was in there for a long time. I went to check on her. She was crying in the bathroom.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" I asked. She opened the door and came out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you really need a babysitter? I have to get a friend from a stupid party that she could get hurt at."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said. "Stupid party, dangerous? Is she at Jesse Black's party? The one where all the insane kids in the drama club hang out at?"

"Yeah. My stupid boyfriend is trying to get one of his friends to go out with my best friend so I will stay with him. I hate him and he won't let me leave him!"

"Was that why you were crying, Sarah?" I asked.

"Yes! The drama club ruins people's lives! I hat every one of them!"

"I know. They took my brother from me. I know now that it was my own fault."

"Jane? Who is your brother?"

"Ethan Morgan. He's my twin."

"I knew that you looked familiar. I have to go. Tell your mom that I got sick. Please?"

"Sure." She left out the back door into the night.

"Benny! Call your grandma! There is something weird going on with Sarah, and the drama club is at the center of it."

"Jane! I told you I am not going along with anymore of your crazy ideas of the weirdness of the drama club." He yelled from the kitchen. I walked in there.

"Benny, I just read my brother's student profile and his counselor's notes, and found out that my brother is insane! I need to make sure that Sarah doesn't get hurt and that none of our friends are in harm's way! You are coming with me!"

"What other friends? You barely know Sarah, and our only other friend is Rory."

"Benny, how smart is Rory?"

He just looked at me.

"And if a popular kid invited him to a party, what would he do?"

"I'll call grandma, you call Rory." Benny took out his phone, I dialed Rory. This was going to be a long night.

Richard

"Richard!" Jesse called to me about half an hour after I arrived home with Erica.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you seen Ethan, Eva, or Stephen?" he asked me.

"No. No. And why do you need Stephen of all people?"

"Ethan texted me that he had something that he needed to give to Maddie. I need to get a message to Sarah. Stephen is the best guy to get messages to people, since he is a delivery man."

"He is a pizza guy, which really doesn't need the money or the job. Since when does that make him a delivery boy?"

"I checked the bugs that we had put in Ethan's house yesterday a few minutes ago. I know where Sarah is. A kid there also got a pizza delivered to there. I need to send Stephen into work to get the message there."

"I think that he is out by the pool. Ethan and Evangeline are somewhere around here. Text one of them. Or better yet leave them alone. They have been really freaking me out with their whole see the future, look into your soul, mind reading thing lately."

"Okay, then. You have a job to do. Get going." I smirked as he left and turned to go find Erica. "Oh, and don't drain her. We really need her until we get rid of the hunters."

I didn't reply. I wouldn't drain her. She was fun to be around, once you got past her being a nerd thing.

"Hey, Erica!" She turned at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah?"

"I have a secret that the entire drama club shares, that we want you to be a part of."

"Really?" She barely got out. Erica really did only have one true friend, didn't she? I took her hand and brought her into the family room. In there was Ethan and Eva were in there talking. Other than them there were a few other vamps that had lived at the mansion even before I was created.

"Ethan, Jesse is looking for you and Eva." I told them.

They glared at me with a stare that gave me the creeps.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Eva demanded. Her eyes flashed gold then black.

"He said that Ethan texted him with something for Maddie, I think? You, I have no clue." I held my hands up in defense.

"Fine, we will go find Jesse," Ethan said. "Come on, Eva. Let's go. But if we find out that this is a prank, you will be sorry."

"Is it just me, or do those two freak you out?" Erica asked when they were gone.

"They freak everyone out. They both were born with a condition that made them both mysterious and freaky. I try to avoid looking into their eyes. I swear that they can stare straight into your soul or read your mind."

"Strange. Note to self. Don't look into the eyes of two super smart, creepy, dark, scary, kids." I sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to me. She did. "Wouldn't it be so cool to live in a mansion like this?" Erica exclaimed as she looked around the room.

"Yes, it really is cool. I do live here." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You live here? I thought that Jesse Black and his sister were the only ones who lived here?"

"They do, but almost fifty of live here or hang out here."

"It must get really crowded at times."

"Not really. We all keep our space, and know when and when not to bother people."

"Cool. You wanted to tell me something?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. You like vampires, right?" I asked. Her entire face lit up when I said that.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Yes. I have read all the Dusk books at least a thousand times!"

"Erica. Vampires are real. The entire supernatural world is real."

"Are you serious?" She wasn't entirely convinced.

"Yes. I know it seems really farfetched and out there, but it is true. I am telling the truth."

"Can you prove it?" She asked. I thought about it for a second. I held out my hand, muttered a spell under my breath, and my hand ignited in purple flames. "Oh my." She gasped. "Does it hurt?"

"Not me. I'm keeping it alive. If you touched it, it would burn your finger right down to the bone."

"Okay. What are you exactly?"

"I am a spell master. That is how I am doing this. I have been since I was twelve. I am also a vampire."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. The entire drama club is based of vampires and other supernatural beings. Ethan and Eva are vampires and seers. That's the reason that they seem like they are always in a far off place, because they probably are. They can both see the future or the past. Sometimes, they can even see things as they are happening."

"Can they actually read our minds and look into our souls?"

I hesitated before answering. "Yes, they can, Erica. Ethan also can practice black magic. So he is a bit more far off and creepy."

"I have a question. What does any of this have to do with me?"

I unsheathed my fangs, and smiled. "I want you to be a vampire."

The smile on her face was answer enough. I sunk my fangs into her neck. She gasped as I did. Everything for her would change after this.

Jane

"WAZZUP!" Rory yelled as he answered his phone.

"Hi, Rory. Where are you right now?" I more demanded than asked.

"I am at this awesome party. Some of the drama kids invited me. They said that it would be a night to remember."

"Please don't tell me that you are Jesse's party."

"If I said that, I would be lying."

"Rory, listen to me. You have to get out of there right now. It isn't safe for you there."

"No way! This may be the only party I ever get invited to!"

"Please. They are dangerous. It isn't safe!"

"You are just jealous because your brother is here and you're not."

"Rory, don't come crying to me." I hung up on him.

"BENNY! We need to get to that party. Rory is there!"

"Dang it. Grandma should be here any second now."

"Maddie. Benny and I are leaving. We should be back soon. Benny's grandma will be here in a minute. Don't be up to late. We shouldn't be long."

"Bye. Try not to get into any trouble!" She called as we left out the door to go find Sarah.

"Which way did she go?" Benny asked.

"This way." We ran towards town. The streets were empty, so it shouldn't have been too hard to find Sarah. But it was. We looked down all the alleys. We found her holding a rat to her mouth in a dark alley filled with garbage.

"Sarah!" I yelled. She freaked and dropped the rat and hissed at us. Her fangs bared, and eyes were yellow. "What do we do?"

"RUN!" We did. We ran down the street until we couldn't run anymore. "I can't breathe," Benny panted before face planting into the ground. I turned. Sarah was right behind me.

"Jane, I swear that this isn't what it looks like." Her hands were held up in surrender.

"You are a freaking vampire! What do you mean it isn't what it looks like?" I shouted.

"It is a bit what it looks like," She said sheepishly. "I never wanted to be one. My stupid boyfriend turned me without asking. Well, he did, but it was a 'do you like vampire?"

"Wait. Jesse is you boyfriend, and my brother is friends with him. Rory is at that stupid party and so is your friend."

"Seriously. This is bad. They are both in danger. I will go get them. That entire party will be crawling with other vampires." She paused. "What are we going to do with your friend?"

"I got this handled." I kicked him in the head.

"Grandma I didn't take the cookies from your sister!" He sat up straight.

"Is that normal?" Sarah asked.

"Totally."

"Do you want me to get your brother from the party?"

"Don't even bother. He has been going to those parties since the summer before he was _suppose_d to go to sixth grade."

"Supposed to?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. He was moved up a grade. He should have been a freshman this year. But he is a sophomore because he was moved up," Benny said as he finally got to his feet.

"Good to see that you are alive," Sarah said.

"Not that you actually are."

"Jesse gave me a choice. I'm not a full vampire yet. Just a fledgling. I have a month before my mortal body dies. Technically, I am half dead, half alive."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to get your brother, or not?"

"You can try, but I guarantee he won't go with you. My parents are used to him not showing up at home anymore," I said.

"Alright. We need to go check on Maddie. Then I will got get Erica, and your friend is Rory, right?"

"Yes. But we are coming with you."

"No, it is too dangerous." Sarah said.

"I live with Ethan. I think I can handle vampires."

"I will volunteer to stay home with Maddie!" Benny pitched in.

"You can come with us, just for that," Sarah said. We walked back to my house. Benny still had to get his pizza.

"Jane, for finding out that your babysitter's a vampire, you aren't really freaking out." Sarah looked at me a bit worried.

"To be completely honest. That wasn't the freakiest thing that I found out today. I read some things from my brother's counselors that were pretty scary today."

"Your brother is in counseling?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

"And he is still like that?"

"Yep." We entered my house. "MADDIE! WE ARE BACK!"

"About time. Grandma Weir fell asleep ten minutes ago. She isn't that much fun." I looked into sisters eyes. She wasn't telling the truth. She had been acting strange the past few days.

"Alright. Has the pizza come yet?"

"No." The doorbell rang. "Yes."

"I'll get it!" Benny said and ran to the door. "Come on in." The pizza guy did. His eyes flashed yellow and he looked to Sarah. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I have two messages for the four of you." He grinned. Fangs bared. Crap. Benny invited a freaking vampire the house.

"Get out, now. You aren't welcome here," I said in my toughest voice, and miserably failed at it.

"Oh, who sweet. The seers sister thinks that she's all that. Sarah?" He said in a singsong voice. "Jesse said that you can either join him, or die trying to stop him. That goes for you two, as well." He aimed that towards Benny and me.

"You have thirty seconds before we attack you. What's the second message?" Sarah said.

He laughed. "It isn't for you three. Catch, Maddie!" he tossed something to her, it was small. She caught it with easy. "It's from your brother, just so you know."

"Thanks," Maddie said. She wouldn't show any emotion to the delivery guy. I could have sworn that she mouthed, 'thanks Stephen', to him. "Now please leave. You have better things to do than threaten us." I could have sworn that my sister's eyes flashed purple.

"Yes. That's all I had to do." He left without a word after Maddie said that.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"What can I say? You just have to know the right words, and be polite." The sly grin that was on her face wasn't the most assuring.

"What does the message say?" Benny asked.

"Whatever it is, it isn't for you."

"Maddie, let me see it before you do. It could be dangerous," Sarah said.

"Ethan wouldn't send me anything harmful. I trust him. He trusts me. Now don't you have a party to get to?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I may be almost eight, but I am not stupid. Also, you were talking about a party that you had to get Rory from. You better go. He may be in _danger_." She went up the stairs. I was about to go after her.

"She's right. We really need to get going." Sarah and Benny headed out the door. I followed. I couldn't lose my friend to the same people that I had lost my brother to.

Maddie

They really had no clue to what they were getting themselves into. They would be lucky to get out of that party alive. I could tell that they knew that Sarah was a fledgling. Benny didn't know that he was a spell master. Jane didn't know that she was a seer that could only look into the past to discover events in the future.

I was mad at them. They thought they could take a message that wasn't for them from me because they didn't trust Ethan. I slammed the door to my room, and screamed into my pillow. I really needed Richard or Evan to teach me the noise canceling spell. I hated screaming into my pillow. I am totally off topic here.

Stephen, one of Ethan's friend, had given me a vial. It said 'OPEN' in large letters on the side. I opened it. A violet mist came out of it. In the mist, there was written

_Maddie, I know that you don't trust Sarah, Benny, Jane or Benny's grandma, but you need to. They know nothing about the Avarice. Benny's grandma knows about you being discovered, but doesn't know that you are the Avarice. _

_You can't draw any attention to yourself. No magic when they are there, but make sure that you act like you know nothing, and if they tell you, act frightened. _

_I had a vision the other day. You will reveal yourself when you know that it is the right time. Right now, you can't. You will know when you can. Try to stay safe. I can tell that you are glaring at me. Stop. You have to trust them. I promise that it won't before very long. All four of them are going to do everything they can to protect you. _

_~Ethan_

"Why do I have to trust them? They don't even trust me! I hate being seven!" I took a breath. I grabbed my spell book. I flipped through it. I landed on what I wanted. The message had already faded. The spell that Evan had taught me earlier. I said the spell softly.

My hand erupted in flames. "Ethan, I swear that I will trust them until I know the time is right. I know that they think that they are fighting on the good side. I also know that we are most likely on the bad side of this war. I pledge myself to your side of the fight. Your intentions are good, that is all I care about. The supernatural should be able to be out in the open and not hide from the world. I will help get the town back. I accept the duty of the Avarice. You also have party crashers on the way."

After this week, all the strange dreams that I had all my life finally made sense. They were of the town's history. Many of them I think of are my own future. A destiny in my soul I had accepted a long time ago without even realizing it.

I flipped to another page in the book muttered the spell, and the flames sitting in my hand went into the vial. I ran to the kitchen and pricked myself with a knife and let a drop of blood fall into the vial. I put a cap on it. "I give my word and a blood oath." I found a transportation spell, said the incantation and Ethan's name. The vial vanished. I found a healing charm, and the cut on my finger disappeared.

"I know that I made the right decision. No one can change my mind!" I said to myself. I hoped that Sarah would realize that. I prayed that in the end, Benny and Jane wouldn't fight back and join us.

Ethan

I was sitting by the pool with Eva. There were almost too many humans to make this party any fun. There was a flash of light above our heads. An object fell from it. I caught it.

"What is it?" Eva asked. I looked at it. It was the vial that I had sent the message to Maddie in. I opened it. Fire spewed from the vial. Words began appearing on the flames. We read it. Neither of us were expecting what was written there.

"She is a lot smarter than we give her credit for. I have to admit, she is smarter than any seven year old I have ever seen," Eva said.

"I know." I sucked the message back into the vial. "Jesse is going to want to see this. Richard and Evan will have to see it as well."

"How does a seven year old accept that much responsibility?"

"She accepted it in her dreams. She has been getting psychic dreams since she was super little. Those nightmares were never nightmares, they were real!" I figured it out as I had said it out loud.

"She knew that the supernatural world was real before we told her because of her dreams. She doesn't freak out at anything because she has already experienced it once before, or has been through so much that nothing scares her."

"Exactly, Eva! Madeline has lived to lives. One here and one in the dream realm."

"She knew what would happen, and has accepted it once that it was simple for her to accept it again!"

"We have to get to Jesse!" We both said inn unison. We ran off to find Jesse. He needed to see the message and hear what we figured out.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I was going to end it after Maddie's POV but I came up with this ending with Ethan and Eva. I hoped you liked it. Please review! I enjoy reading them. They give me inspiration!-Delta


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitters a Vampire

* * *

Jane

We took Benny's grandma's car to the other side of town. She wasn't using it at the time, and Sarah had a licenses to drive. Not that Benny and I couldn't drive, (we could. We stole Grandma Weir's car to drive more often than you'd think.), but we were going to play it on the safe side. We drove up to the mansion, and we could hear blaring music from the house.

"You two need to stay put."

"What! We can't come? No fair!" Benny shouted. I hit him.

"I don't want you two getting hurt. Stay here." She left the car and went up to the house. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car.

"Jane? What are you doing? Sarah told us to stay put."

"You really think that I am going to listen to her? I need to talk to Ethan. You need to get Rory. Are you coming, or not?" He sighed and followed me up to the gate.

"It's locked. I guess we are out of luck. Let's go back to the car." He turned back to the car. I grabbed him by the ear.

"There is a fence that we can hop in the back."

"Really, Jane? Can you tell that I don't want to be wrapped into this?"

"Too late. Sorry?"

"You owe me big time, Jane. Big time."

"Fine. Ten favors and two embarrassments."

"Deal." We go around to the back and hop the fence, and end up by the pool. "Is it too late to turn back?"

"Benny!" I said harshly.

"I'll go look for Rory. You can go talk to Ethan." He left to go find Rory. I walked into the mansion and wandered for a while. When I couldn't find him on the first floor I found the main staircase that led upstairs, the hallway was empty. I walked down the hallway. There were doors on either side of the hallway. I counted about sixteen in all on this floor. Each door was personalized and had a name on it. Sixteen others lived here? It wasn't just Jesse and his sister?

There was another stair case at the end of the hall. There were two sets of stairs. One went down the other went up. I took the ones that went down. Believing it would take me back to the first floor, but ended up in the basement. It was another hall with doors. I walk down the hall, and saw that there were a total of eight rooms down here that seemed in use. They were all decorated differently. I cautiously walked to the end of the hall.

The last door was painted black and blue. The name MADELINE was printed in purple flames on it. Below that, it said "_dreams have truth in them, but are very deceiving. Whereas nightmares, don't have even a hint of lies in them. They tell the truth of what you fear, and what is yet to come, or something that you have done wrong that you don't want to admit. That is what makes nightmares so terrifying. You don't wish to accept what they are trying to tell you. You would rather avoid the consequences in real life, so your conscience and soul takes what you are afraid of and turns them into a nightmare that your will never forget."(1)_

I stared at the door. That sounded like something I had heard Maddie say once. Why was it on the door in Jesse's mansion? I was freaked out. I went up stairs to the third floor and looked down the hall. There were only twelve rooms total in this hall. I raced down, until I found the door I was looking for. Ethan.

I rushed in there, hoping to catch him off guard. I didn't. There was my brother and another girl sitting there, with their arms crossed.

"Why, Jane. It is so nice of you to join us. We have been expecting you. We were beginning to think that you were not going to show up," Ethan said with a smirk on his face.

Benny

Why did Jane get me into this? I was perfectly fine earlier today with Jane and Rory being my best friends and being the outcasts of our school. Just the three of us trying to avoid the Drama Club, jocks, and popular kids. Yeah, like that plan for high school worked. One week in, and I have hacked into the school files on the drama club kids, and was sucked into Jane's master plan of helping her brother back to being the geeky kid we knew in elementary school. That plan totally backfired. Here I am at the drama clubs party, just after finding out that they are all vampires, and getting sucked into the supernatural world. On top of that, I am looking for Rory.

Why am I even friends with that kid? He only causes problems that you can't get out of, ever. Who am I kidding? If this takes a turn for the worse tonight, I could end up dead, Rory could end up as a vampire or dead. Where in the world is Jane anyways?

"BENNY!" A loud voice said. Finding Rory was easier than I thought. "WAZZUP!"

"Hi, Rory."

"I didn't know that you were here? I talked to Jane earlier, she said that I should leave."

"Yeah, listen, about that. We have to go."

"No way! This may be the only party I ever get invited to. Plus, there is a feast at midnight. I want to stay at least until then. Is Jane here?"

"Yes, she is looking for Ethan. Sarah, Jane's babysitter is looking for her friend. It isn't safe we have to leave, with or without them."

"Come on. Nothing bad is happening. It isn't like the murderers are going to crash a high school party." Rory, you have no idea.

"Dude, I think the drama club is the cause of everything strange around here. I think we are at the HQ of the killings."

"You are just saying that so I will leave the only party that we may ever get invited to!" Yes you keep trying to get me to know that this is the only party we may get invited to.

"Please. We can go to my house and have a Star Wars movie marathon, all six episodes! You wouldn't pass that up, would you?"

"We can do it next weekend. Right now we have to party." He disappeared back into the crowd. Darn it. Jane, you owe me big time. I ran after him. Instead I ran into Sarah.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you and Jane to stay in the car!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah, something you should know about Jane. You can't exactly tell her to do something and expect her to listen. She went in right after you left, and I went after her to convince her it was a bad idea."

"Did try hard enough?"

"You have never been manipulated by her intimidating little mind. She tried to get in through the gate, it didn't work. So we went around to the back of the house and got in through the pool area. I got roped into finding Rory, while she went to look for her brother."

"Okay, Benny. Did you find your friend?"

"Yes. Then he ran off into the crowd. I couldn't convince him to come with me. I tried everything. That kid thinks that this will be the only high school party he will ever go to."

"We are both doomed aren't we."

"Yep."

"Wait. Benny, where is Jane," Sarah asked. Realization was hitting her face that she wasn't with me.

"She left to go find. Oh god. She went to find Ethan!"

"This is really bad."

Jane

I was struck with fear. Yes, I knew that he was my brother. Though after reading what I had about him, seeing him was different. I saw Ethan in a whole new light. I thought I could almost see the insanity in his eyes. But I couldn't through the eyes that seemed to be in a far off place that you couldn't get to.

The girl was the same girl that was with him when he dropped Maddie off at home the other day.

"Don't look like that, Janie. It's only me, your only twin brother." The glint in his eyes and the smile on his face were freaking me out. "You remember Evangeline, don't you?"

"Hi?" I said shyly. The girl, Evangeline looked me directly in the eyes.

"We have seen your future, Jane. For nothing bad to happen to you, you need to conquer the fear of us. We won't harm you," Evangeline said. Her voice glided around the room in an airy way. Just like Ethan's

"How can I be sure?"

"You don't trust us?" Ethan asked. I could barely shake my head. "Smart girl. You shouldn't, but it would be the wise decision. We could make your life a living hell until you die. I am hurt that you wouldn't trust your own twin brother, though."

"What do you mean that you have seen my future?" I asked in a fragile voice. "I don't understand."

"That is understandable. Your future is dark if you make the wrong choice," Ethan began.

"It is bright and happy if you make the right choice. You will be left alone, your friends will be left alone if you make the right choice," Evangeline said.

"You just have to help us or stay out of our way. Or you go against us. You can decide which choice you want to make."

"How long do I have to decide?" I asked. I wanted my brother to be out of my life for good, or I wanted him to be the boy that he once was. Ethan looked at his watch.

"Twenty minutes. Only twenty-five minutes until midnight. You are not allowed to leave the room until you decide."

"How do I know which choice is the right one?"

"Which one feels right to you, Jane? Though the consequences are harsh for the one that will get you, your friend Benny, the little blonde nerd,_ Maddie_," Evangeline slyly said.

"You wouldn't touch Maddie. I would kill you if you did, Evangeline," I threatened. She grimaced. I wasn't sure at what though. Was she scared of me?

"Don't call me Evangeline. My name is Eva. Very few people can call me Evangeline. You are right about one thing, though. I wouldn't touch your sister. No one would dare to touch the-," She began, she stopped with a harsh glare from Ethan. "The child. Ethan cares about her too much, nobody will mess with Ethan, or me. Or Jesse, Evan, and Richard. We are the highest up in our family. The most powerful, most dangerous. We all care for Madeline. Very much."

"Maddie has accepted the consequences of being friends with us. We understand her better than almost anyone, because, we have been through a lot of what she is been through." Ethan's eyes darkened when he said that.

"What are you talking about? Maddie hasn't been through anything bad!" I defend my sister, or at least I tried.

"Maddie at school isn't accepted for being smarter than the other kids. They think she reads too much, and that she doesn't even understand what she is reading because she is reading at a seventh grade level instead of third. They think she is different, and they don't believe that is a good idea for her to be different."

I was shocked. People treated her like that? No wonder she hated school. I felt bad for her. The guilt I had felt earlier that afternoon was coming back. I was a terrible sister. My parents knew about all of this too. I was too caught up in myself I have been completely oblivious these past years.

"I am a terrible person. I am sorry, Ethan. I have been a bad friend to you these past years. I have been an even worse sister. I thought that you abandoned me, not the other way around. I never knew why you drew yourself away. I get it now. I am so sor-."

"Don't even finish that sentence, Jane!" Ethan exploded. "I don't want your sympathy, or your apology! I wanted that when I was fifth grade, and seventh grade! You were too blind to see what was going on right in front of you! You still are! Jane, you always jumped to conclusions before you even find out what was really going on! You thought that I had been held back because I went to summer school to years in a row! Not once did you ask before you accused me of anything! You and your dorky friends started ignoring me, and inviting me places. I was out casted by my own friends!"

"Ethan."

"Don't, Jane! I had no friends for almost two years! Do you have any idea how it feels to have your friends that you thought were your real friends just leave you behind in the dust and treat you like dirt! Do you, Jane?"

"No."

"I thought so. I have an entire new life, a new family. I am fine how I am. I know you came here trying to get your brother back, but that is an improbability. The boy you once knew is dead to you. Stop trying to get me back."

"Ethan-."

"You came looking for me because you looked through my counseling and therapy notes. My counselors made me out to be a softie on the inside, but I am not like that. Jane. You have eight minutes to decide or I will decide for you, and my decision isn't one of the choices I gave you."

Ethan and Eva went to the other side of the room and sat on his couch. There wasn't a bed in the room. I thought that was strange. I knew one thing for sure. I didn't want to be a part of this life, of this insanity. Whatever was coming my way, I knew that Maddie was safe. My friends, I knew wouldn't be because of the choice I was about to make. One thing I knew for sure, was I wasn't one of them. I wasn't mean or harsh. Even though I knew I pushed my brother to this, I wasn't like them. I wasn't sure if my brother was a vampire or not, but I knew that he wasn't human. Neither was Eva.

I hope I can walk away from here alive. I wasn't going to accept the consequences', I was going to fight them.

"Five minutes," Eva said.

"I have a question first."

"Shoot."

"What are you two?"

"We are seers. We can see the future, past and present. We can prevent it, but if we do it comes at a cost." Eva answered.

"Is that all?"

"I am not going to answer that. Your time is up. Your decision."

"I know that it is going to cost me something, but I am going to go against you. I will do anything to stop what you are planning. The life that you lead is not something that I want to be a part of. You are both crazy. I will fight on the good side of this battle." The both stood up, and Ethan grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs.

"You made your choice. You think that you are actually going to fight on the _good side?_" He laughed.

"There isn't one. It is just us trying to get the town back to what it was before it burned down." Eva was right by his side. They walked to a group of people in the family room. Rory and Benny were in the center of the group looking terrified. Sarah was being held in a tight grip by Jesse.

"She made her decision. Do what you want with them!" Ethan nodded to Benny and Rory. "She has to watch."

Benny

Sarah and I had gone off to find Erica and Rory. Instead we found Jesse, and a few of his big scary friends. They dragged me off to a room and locked me in for probably ten minutes before they threw Rory in as well. We were both silent. I bet Rory was wishing that he had never come to this party. About fifteen minutes after that, the scary dudes that had locked us in the room pulled us back out and we found ourselves in a group of vampires. Jesse being at the center of it all.

Sarah was there, looking fearfully at Jesse. Whatever he had told her, it wasn't cool. I was scared. I knew that they were vampires, and I wasn't liking the whole idea of being one of two humans in the group. Rory had no idea what was going on. Though I did try to tell him that they were vampires' hell bent on killing them. Ethan and another girl dragged Jane in from upstairs.

"She made her decision. Do whatever you want with them!" Ethan hissed. It was directed towards me and Rory. "She just has to watch."

"I'm guessing you didn't accept our offer at hospitality," Jesse said to Jane. "We really did give you a chance. The offer still stands if you want it, Jane. It will save their lives."

"I am not scared of you, Jesse," Jane spat at him.

"You should be," Jesse replied.

"Jane! What did you do?!" I asked. I had about a minute to live and that is what I could come up with.

"They gave me three choices. I join them, I don't join them and fight, or Ethan kills me. I chose the second one, and I am not changing my mind!"

"Really, Jane! Really!" I yelled.

"Shut it! Both of you!" Jesse shouted at us. He released his grip on Sarah. "Sarah, you're up. Fledgling's feed first."

Sarah gulped. They shoved Rory forward. She stared and didn't move. A blonde haired girl got fed up with her waiting.

"I'll do it if you won't!"

"Erica don't!" Sarah screamed. It was too late. Erica already had her fangs in Rory's neck. She fainted after she finished and Rory fell face first on the floor.

A boy went up to Rory and checked his pulse. "He isn't dead, only a fledgling."

"Oh well. Your next, polo shirt, I was forcefully shoved towards Sarah.

"I won't do it!" Sarah said. "You took one of the kid's friends. Let us go. You can kill or torture us later. Right now we just want to be left alone!"

"Sarah, you are actually taking the side of these losers? I thought you had potential, I guess I was wrong."

"Don't kill Benny. His grandma has no one left but him."

"I know Evelyn. I couldn't care less if she lived or died. If he dies, she will be right behind him."

"Please, Jesse. I won't bother you ever again. I don't even want to be here. Let us go, please." I was fearful. Begging for mercy was the last thing I could do.

"Ethan, let Jane go. I want these three out of my sight as soon as possible!" Jesse said calmly, but with a lot of force behind it. "Sarah, Jane. The offer still stands. If you change your mind, you know where to find us. If not, I never want you near here ever again."

"Got it. Jane, let's go," I said.

"Ethan, I will not forget this!" She yelled.

"I don't expect you to."

We all ran out of the mansion, leaving the people we came for inside. I got into the driver's seat of the car and we sped away as fast as we could.

"Dang it! We didn't do it!" Jane said, and she started to cry. I knew something had happened between her and her brother, but I didn't know what it had been.

"A war has begun," I said. "And we are losing it."

"You are right, Benny, and this might not be one that the good side will win." Jane stopped crying for a minute just to say that. I knew that it was true, as well.

* * *

Hi. Sorry about the late update, and the short chapter. But it got done the purpose of the story. I really hope you like it. It was a bit hard to write. So, please don't hate it. Please, please, pretty please review! Review!- Delta


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitters a Vampire

* * *

Jane

Benny had driven as fast as he could back to my house. Luckily, we hadn't been caught by any cops on our way back. If we had, we would get ticketed for speeding and Benny would be arrested for driving without a license underage. I was crying in the backseat. Ethan had just let one of my best friends become a vampire! I couldn't even call him my brother anymore. I hated him. And for once, I actually meant it.

Benny's grandma had put Maddie to bed once we got home. She and Benny left pretty quickly after that. Sarah and I just sat in the living room, staring at a T.V screen that wasn't even on. We were stunned. Neither of us could even say anything. Most of the lights were off. Tears streamed down my face. I could tell that Sarah was crying as well. My parents got home eventually. Sarah said maybe ten words and left.

I went upstairs without a word. I got maybe two hours of sleep that night tops. I don't think I got any sleep the rest of the weekend. I barely came out of my room. My parents couldn't get me out so they brought food to my room and left it outside the door. I brought it in and picked at it. The entire weekend the stuff Ethan had said to me kept replaying itself in my head. Over, and over again.

When Monday came, trudged out of bed at six in the morning. Maddie had already left with Ethan. I wasn't too happy that he took her with him. Though he did leave a note on the table saying that I had to pick Maddie up after school. I was perfectly happy about that.

I left the house before seven and wandered to school. I somehow was almost late.

Benny

"Where were you all weekend?" I yelled when I found Jane during second period, study hall. "I called you, texted you, and tried to video chat you at least a million times!"

"You did?" She was shaken out of a trance.

"Yes. Where. Were. You"

"In my room, staring at the ceiling," Jane responded. I sighed.

"Your brother was only doing what he had to do, Jane. It wasn't like he would do it if he didn't want to."

"But he did it anyways! I also no longer consider him a brother."

"Jane, I know you and Ethan have had some problems in the past, but you need to let them go. One day, he will be gone, and you will never see him again."

"If that happens, I will be glad for it!"

"Why can't you just let it go?" I ask.

"He tried to give you up to the vampires, Benny. HE tried to kill you! HE was the one who allowed Rory to have the humanity sucked out of him! How can you even bare to look at him after that?"

"I never said that I liked him!" I held my hands up in defense. "You may need him one day and he won't be there for you."

"Like I said. He is no longer my brother in anyway but blood."

"Have you talked to Rory at all?" I ask. I really didn't want to lose my friendship with Jane over a silly matter such as this.

"Nope. I haven't even looked at my phone since Friday afternoon."

"You are insane, you know that right, Jane?"

"No, Ethan is insane. His counselor has said it herself."

"You know what? We will look for Rory at lunch. I have to get to class." I left as quickly as possible. Jane was a lot more like Ethan than she even knew.

The next few periods went by slowly. Part of it was because I was bored out of my mind. The other part was that I was worried about Jane and Rory. I sat down at my lunch table at lunch, and Jane wasn't there yet. Where she was though was a total mystery. I was very surprised when Sarah came and sat at my table."

"Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked.

"Yeah, but why. I'm a freshman and you are a junior. Won't that hurt your cred that you have?"

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't care less. The only thing that gave me anything was going out with Jesse, and he gave me a curse," Sarah said. "Do you know where Jane is?"

"Nada. She hasn't shown up for lunch yet, and she is always here first."

"Weird. I haven't seen her either."

"She has been acting strange. She no longer thinks that Ethan is her brother. I have a feeling that Samantha and Ross are going to have three problem kids on their hands. Jane is starting to act very similar to how Ethan was before he joined the Drama Club of bloodsuckers."

"That is scary. You should tell her parents and get her into counseling and get her back to normal before you lose her."

"She doesn't realize it, but Jane is a lot more like Ethan than she is willing to let on." I looked at Sarah. "Those two were once best friends. Inseparable. You couldn't tell the difference between them. Jane had short hair for a girl, and Ethan had long hair for a guy. Pretty much the same length. They wore the same kind of clothing, liked the same everything. Rory was my best friend, but we were all really close. Then Ethan's grades began to slip because he didn't understand it."

"Wait. Ethan Morgan, the resident genius of this school, the kid who was moved up a grade, wasn't always this smart?"

"Yeah. He was almost failing. The other three of us had become the class's student council and he pulled away, and then we were offered a world trip, and we left him behind. He had completely changed by the time we got back. He was in summer school that summer. He would stay after school every day for a year. What we didn't realize was it was because he was getting work for the upper grade. The next year he had new friends and was pushed up a grade. Ethan was a loner for an entire year, and we barely even noticed because of how caught up we were in our own lives."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Jane is starting draw away from me, like Ethan did. That is never a good sign. I think they have, or had a physic connection. I have a feeling that it isn't there anymore, or if it is, it isn't strong."

"That is weird."

"I know, isn't it?" We ate in silence. We both had a long week last week, and our friends were going haywire."

The bell rang for class, I had algebra next. You will never know how thankful you could be by having math in the afternoon until you actually have it. You learn so much more when you are awake. Jane and I had the same class, and I had hoped to see her there. I knew one thing for sure, Jan would never miss class or ditch. Even with everything going on, Jane's grades were always important to her.

So you can tell that I was really surprised when Jane didn't show up to any of her classes the rest of the day.

Jane

I had to know what was really going on with Ethan. I know that I kept saying that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore, but I lied. I am missing a big piece or pieces to this puzzle. Something was off about Ethan and that Eva girl. More than just the fact that they were seers. I knew of three people that would know, so I went off to find them.

It was bugging me so much in third period that I went to the bathroom, or to my locker, or something, I don't even remember what I had come up with, I just left and didn't go back. And somehow, nobody caught me walking out the front door of the school. It was like all the teachers and student monitoring the halls had vanished.

Before I had even realized it, I had sprinted all the way home, and went next door to Benny's grandma's house. I recalled her name was Evelyn. I was scared for an unknown reason. Maybe it was because I had been abruptly thrown into the world of the supernatural. I knew that Evelyn knew about it, form the time Jesse was there, to him mentioning it. Also, she had her off limits study was a key factor into figuring it out.

I banged on the door. It opened a few seconds later. The elder lady was standing there.

"Jane, dear. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yes. I just had some questions about my brother, and the drama club. We found the truth of them out on Friday the hard way." Her face faltered. The look in her eyes was one of terror.

"Oh, dear. Come in, Jane. We have much to discuss. I'll make tea." I went in and sat down. She made tea gave a cup to me.

"How did you find out?" Evelyn asked.

"Our babysitter's Jesse's ex-girlfriend. Her best friend and Rory got roped into going to a party, and we had to help them."

"What do you know about the drama club, Jane?"

"I know that most of them are vampires, and that others are supernatural beings." I paused. "And that Ethan is a seer, and wants me to join them. I said no. I thought it was the right decision at the time. They gave me two choices, and I know now that it was a mistake. Rory is now a vampire, and I have lost my brother forever. I want to know what is wrong with him. Why he is so distant and harsh?"

"Jane, he is a seer yes, but he is a very powerful one. It was awakened when he was in fifth grade, so the power keeps on growing. Ethan can see into the past, he can see things that are happening in the present as they happen, and he can see and predict the future. Along with that he can enter people's minds and thoughts. His mind is always going different ways and sometimes he doesn't even know what is real and not real. It isn't his fault that he was born with a gift."

"Is that the only reason?" I asked cautiously.

"No. He has been through a lot, and his mind cannot always keep up with everything that is going on. That is when he has outbursts and other things. Ethan and Evangeline have met people in the past and future that they are friends with through the psychic energy. Sometimes they will start a conversation with one of them while talking to another person. They are thought of insane because of that, though most people don't know that if they aren't close to them."

"So, what are you saying, exactly?"

"They experience and learn from the past, live in the present and predict the future," Evelyn stated.

"That makes a lot more sense."

"It should, you and your brother are a lot more alike than you are willing to allow. You have the same powers as he does, just his are more developed and advanced. Yours, Jane, are yet to be awakened. They should be soon."

"Tuff enough." **(A/N: smirks evilly at quote from favorite book.) **

"Jane, let me be clear on one thing. You can never, will never, and should not even think of taking on Ethan or Evangeline in a battle, you are all seers, but they are far more advanced then you are and will destroy you and you mind before you even can get a blow on them. It is very important that you remember this. Maybe one day you can take them on, and possibly survive, but right now, you chance at surviving are slim to none."

"Wow, way to put as gently as possible."

"Jane, you may be my grandson's best friend, but sarcasm in this situation is not the best idea. And just so you know, I was putting it lightly." I shut up at that. The tone that was in her voice was a bit too harsh t bother with.

"Why do I feel like I am still missing a huge piece of this, Mrs. Weir?"

"You are, but I have sworn an oath not to tell you unless I have permission. I am afraid that at this moment that I don't, Jane. I am sorry."

"They will kill you if you tell me, won't they?" She looked at me with worn eyes, with a sad smile.

"There are some things worse than death, dear." We sat in silence. I bid her farewell and went home. All the information was flowing through my head. I went home, and was met by angry parents. I had almost forgotten I had ditched school.

"Where have you been? Do you know how scared we have been?" My dad yelled. "When we got a call from your school, we thought that it was because your brother had ditched or was in a fight or had beat a kid. It wasn't. They said that you had vanished, and had probably left school. But with this town, you could have been kidnapped or murdered! Jane, why did you ditch!"

"Um, couldn't focus. Had to clear my head, and by the time that I realized where I was, I had ran around the entire town. Then I went to talk to Mrs. Weir," I said sheepishly.

"Jane, you know the rules, you can't leave school without our consent, ever," mom said.

"Ethan does it all the time!"

"Yes, but he still follows the rules. He has to collect all of his schoolwork, and then he can leave."

"I don't think Ethan was ever at school today!"

"Your brother is a different matter, Jane. It has no concern with you whatsoever. This is about you ditching school." My father gave me a very stern look.

"I'm sorry. I have had very confusing few days and I need to still grasp what is going on!"

"That isn't the point, Jane! The point is you left school, you barely come out of your room all weekend, and you are starting to push people away, Jane. You are starting to act how Ethan was when his grades began to slip in fourth grade. You aren't yourself." My mother's words had hit me hard in that moment. I was turning into my brother. "Jane, you and Ethan may not be friends anymore, but you are more alike than anyone I have ever met, no matter how much you don't wasn't to accept that, it is true."

"I am nothing like Ethan. I am a geek, I am not horrid to people, I care for my friends, and I am not crazy!"

"You are both loyal to those that you trust. You both are horrible to each other. And yes your brother does have mental health issues, but that doesn't mean that you aren't alike. Ethan trust very few people that are in his life right now, but I think that he is gaining trust with Maddie. He is rebuilding a bridge between one of his sisters." My dad gave me a gentle look filled with sadness. "I have watched him over the past few years, he does wasn't to reconnect with you, Jane. You just haven't given him a chance."

I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran to my room. I landed on my bed and cried. Everything that my parents had said were true. Ethan was trying to get me back in his life.

"_You just have to help us or stay out of our way. Or you go against us. You can decide which choice you want to make."_ His words echoed in my head. He was the one giving me the choice, Ethan had been the one wanting to reconnect with me. If he hadn't, I have a feeling that I would have died a long time ago.

"_Don't think of taking Ethan on in battle, he is far more advanced and will destroy you."_ How could he destroy me? Would he create images in my head and make me insane? I know I am still missing something.

Sarah had been almost fearful when I had said that Ethan was my brother. I was missing something about him. Something big. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Maybe there was more to the puzzle than only one piece. I am missing parts of one mystery. I have a feeling that Sarah knows, and if she doesn't, it was because Jesse hadn't told her. I have a feeling that Sarah knows something, or has a suspicion.

I would need to talk to her.

Right in that moment, I fell asleep, I had dreams of a dark future, where the town was engulfed in flames, and Ethan and Eva were at the top of a hill looking down at the ruins, smiling at the destruction. There were blasts of energy coming from every direction from above. There was a fifteen year-old girl in the sky. I didn't see her face, but she seemed familiar. I then saw myself looking at the miles of fire from a window in the cellar from an unknown place. I was older, and crying.

I woke up a few hours later, and I was frightened. I had seen the future through that dream. Ethan and his girl had looked the same as I had seen them last. I had no idea why the town was in ruins, but I was scared.

There was one thing that I knew for sure from that dream. My powers had awakened.

* * *

I have no excuses. Sorry for it being short. It is late at night, and I am tired. Goodnight and please review!-Del


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire

* * *

Ethan

I didn't go to school on Monday, and my parents knew that. They also have learned that if I ditch school, I do all the homework from that day, and turn it the next and get full credit and no missed points. Eva and I did the homework in her room and were done in forty-five minutes. Maybe more.

Brian and Alisa, these two seers, were arguing at each other for no good reason, and put Eva and I right in the middle of it. Brian was born ninety years in the past, and Alisa is born sixteen years in the future. Brian died when he was twenty-two, and his spirit and psychic energy have kept him grounded to this world. He was powerful. He trained Eva and me. Alisa is seventeen and she is destined to one of the strongest seers in the universe. She contacts us from the past all the time, sometimes for stupid things that haven't even happened yet, for things that are on a test or quiz. They both live in Whitechapel, past and future. And the both drive Eva and I NUTS!

Neither of them have anything in common besides being seers. And they yell at each other all the time! And we can't get rid of them. Brian trained Eva and me, and we became friends. Then there is the fact that Eva and I have to train Alisa. So they use us as a bridge to yell at each other, and trying to get them to shut up is very difficult. So Eva and I will be trying to get them to stop when we are in the middle of class or something like that, and we start shouting out loud and we get in trouble and are labeled as insane because of them. Though that is only one of the many reasons.

We get glimpses of the future all the time, sometimes it's a prophecy. We can tell if it is an outcome we can prevent or change, or if it is set in stone. Like how we know that Maddie is going to recreate the town in seven years, how we know that it _is going _to happen. Every time we try to see a different future, there isn't one.

There are also warning from the past. Dead seers' spirits can send us visions that they had of the future letting us know things before they happen if we can change it. Sometimes it's only so we know what is coming, and when that type of situation happens, it's never a good one.

I had gotten a message from one of my ancestors before I had talked to Jane that night I had given her the choice that would change her life either way. She had been my great grandmother's mother, and was the one who used to send me dreams, when I was younger, when I had a bad day she would send me a happy vision of the past or future. I would always wake up in a better mood than I would have when I went to sleep. She sent me a message me earlier saying that even if Jane did join us, that she would betray us shortly after and that we shouldn't even offer. I needed to though. I was still trying to get through to Jane. I have a feeling that it will never be the case.

Or we get visions of things that are happening at that moment. Like last night. Jane's powers were awakened. They are very dim, and she can only use her power through contact with another person, and dreams. We all need to begin watching our backs now that there is a new seer and that she is against us.

That is the one other thing that isn't the best idea. All seers' souls are connected. We have a link with our powers that brings us together. We can understand each other. There are unsaid rules that we all know. One is we are loyal to each other for all of eternity. No one ever goes against it. And it is never good for the person who does. Jane has no idea what she is getting herself into, and yet she has been tossed right into the center of it all. The worst part is, she has already betrayed the seers' and is in danger…and I cannot help her. After all that she has done to me, there is no possible way that I can bring myself to helping my dear sister.

And Jane thinks that she knows almost everything about me at the moment, she is just missing one piece. She has no idea that I am one of the vampires. And that is something I hope she will never find out.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" Eva asked me during lunch.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I took a sip out of my cup of blood. "Why?"

"You seem a bit off. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine, I'm just worried about Maddie, alright? Jane's powers were awakened in her dreams last night. The dream was my vision of the Avarice. Jane is getting closer."

"Crap. That is bad. Wait. How do you know?" Eva questioned.

"It strengthened the twin connection that we once had. I had a vision of her sleeping and was sucked into her mind."

"Oh. Does Jesse know?"

"Not yet. We had to train Maddie this morning, remember? Jess, Rich, and Evan are doing her magic studies this afternoon. I have something going on," I mumbled into my cup.

"And that is?" She inquired.

"I have counseling."

"Since when have you been in counseling?" She asked.

"Um, fourth grade?" It had come out more of a question than a statement.

"Why are you still in counseling if you have been in it for what over five years?"

"Jane. Being a seer and having visions and 'sprouting profanities.' Yelling at Brian and Alisa. Not remembering where I am after having a vision and try to hurt the next person who touches me."

"Haven't you only been doing that since seventh grade? Why else?"

"I had gone into a depression when my friends pushed me away. My first counselor, may she rest in peace, Renee Bridge was my best friend and helped me come out of it. It took her two years. Then my mind fell apart when my powers began to get out of control. Renee died two years, and Alexis is now my counselor. She doesn't really know how to help me or what I am going through." I look at Eva. "You are the only other person on the entire planet that does, Eva. And we barely know how to help ourselves."

"Is your counselor Alexis Light?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She is mine also. My foster parents put me in counseling to get me over what happened to my parents. Just now, I have practically the same problem that you do."

"There is a reason that you are perfect for me, Evangeline. You and I are practically the same person. We are both going through the same things. No one quite gets us, do they, Eva?"

"No. We should just run away sometime. Leave and never come back!" She almost shouted. A few people in the cafeteria looked at us. Her voice turned in a split second. "What are you looking at," she snapped. They all had averted their eyes faster than you could blink. "Why are we still even here, Ethan? We will always be connected to all the other seers, and will never escape this life."

"You know why." I took her hand and led her out of the lunch room. "Eva, we can't leave. Not until we finish Maddie's training. It shouldn't be much more than two weeks, but we could never get away that easily. Jesse and the council won't let us go that easily."

"Ethan. We both can't take much more of this pressure. We are both insane, and younger than the rest of the sophomore class. Most people expect great things from us, they don't even realize that there isn't even a future for us. We are trapped at fifteen, maybe sixteen forever. We need to clear our heads and come back in a few years. No one will miss us."

"Yes, they will, Eva. First things first. We finish training Madeline with her psychic powers. Then we give Richard and Evan the plans for getting Maddie out of the town and the country, we both have seen what needs to be done and you know that is one of them is keeping Maddie safe, and here she isn't."

"I know. The Avarice is the most important being in the world, and most dangerous."

"Then we help Jesse with his plans to lead Jane, Benny Weir, and Sarah Fox off of our tails. They suspect things that are too close for comfort. They are digging up the _Cubile Animus _after school today. Jesse is taking a small group of the clan and the two newbies. I can already tell that Rory is a traitor. He will go right to Jane and Benny after the get back from the graveyard. If he does, the trap is set."

"And after that, he takes the souls of a few students that are going to that stupid Dusk premiere in two weeks," Eva said. It had dawned on her when she figured out where I was going with this.

"Exactly. We make them think that Jesse is trying to recreate his flock, when really we are getting Maddie out of town with Evan and Richard. Then, there is no way that they can stop us."

"Then the future is set and we can leave. We don't have to come to this town until the day the Avarice destroys the town, bringing the town into a new era that could bring the supernatural out of hiding and into the world."

"None of us would have to hide anymore," I breathed. I seemed much more real at that moment more than ever before.

"We could be ourselves again. With no worries of getting caught. Not having to kill to survive." Her eyes were filled with happiness and glowed with joy. I leaned in and kissed her. My beautiful Eva. She kissed me back.

The bell rang for class and we went our separate ways. My parents were picking me up in an hour for counseling, so I went to get my homework from my teachers. Eva went to talk to Jesse about the _Cubile Animus. _I sighed. This was going to be a very long two weeks.

Evangeline

Two weeks. Only two weeks left of this chaos. Two weeks to get Madeline safely out of the country, to lead the hunters, (Jane, Benny, and Sarah), the wrong way. They can't know the future until the Avarice is gone. Two weeks to get Maddie fully trained and plans to get her to leave. Two weeks to get Ethan and my counselor off of our backs so they don't get us sent away to a mental hospital or an asylum. Alexis is on the brink with us.

After the bell rang signaling the end of lunch I went to find Jesse. He was coming in from the courtyard outside with a few of the new vamps.

"Jesse. I need to talk to you," I said to him. The blonde nerd was on Richard's arm and Richard was right next to Jesse. "Both of you."

"Who are you, and why do you need to talk to my boyfriend?" The girl asked. I ignored her.

"It is really important, and about the _Cubile Animus._" They took my hint when my eyes flashed a reddish purple.

"A what?" The girl asked.

"The _Cubile Animus. _A box that has enough power to transfer souls and bring back the dead," I said. "What, you didn't know?"

"No. Richard, why didn't you tell me?" The girl asked. He met my eyes. He knew where I was going with this.

"I must have forgotten. Erica, this is Evangeline. Eva, Erica. Eva is one of our seers, and is very powerful." Rich introduced her to me.

"Eva you said you needed to say something important?" Jesse said.

"Yes. I want to help you retrieve it today. Ethan has other things that he has and I don't have anyone to train so I figured you would need help, since Richard has _other priorities_ with Evan. I thought that we might need ti bring along some new members to the group."

"I had almost forgotten about that, Eva. Erica, if you don't have anything else going on today, would you and your friend Rory like to come along?" Jesse asked politely.

"Okay," she said shyly.

"If you wouldn't mind, do you think that you could go find Rory and tell him? We are meeting at the graveyard behind the old church after school."

"I'll get right on that. I'll see you later, Richard." And she left.

"Eva, what do you really need?"

"We have two weeks two get the Avarice out of the country. We have to set the trap today to get the hunters on the wrong path. We need them to think that they have won by next Friday."

"How do we do that?" Richard asked.

"Easy. The 'Dusk' premiere is next Friday. We kill and take the souls of half the crowd, everyone goes into a panic, and Eva and I lead them to the old oak tree on Orchard Street. The hunters will take the lives a few of our members, but they won't make us weaker. You and Evan take will take Madeline out of the country that night and get her as far from here as possible," Jesse said. I looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure that you aren't a seer?" I asked him.

"Positive. That is plan with many flaws, but if you think we can pull it off, we probably can."

"What about the Avarice's family? What are they going to do then?" Richard asked.

"Ethan and I are taking off right after the three of you leave. Ethan will leave a notice of something about why he was leaving and why Maddie went missing." I was sure of that.

"Wait. Where are you and Ethan going?" Richard asked.

"We need to clear out heads. Probably from place to place every day. Not staying in one place to long. We might travel with you guys and Maddie for a while. We aren't coming back until the time is right."

"Oh, okay. Who is making the plans to get out of the country?"

"Ethan and I. We will do them today and tomorrow."

"If this is the case. I have to go find Evan and tell him." Richard turned to leave.

"Rich, you and Evan have to get Maddie after school today and train her. Ethan and I did this morning."

"Fine." He left.

"Is there anything else that I need to know, Eva?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Jane's powers were awakened last night." His eyes went wide.

"Is that why we only have two weeks?"

"Yes. If Jane's powers were awakened, then her geeky friend Benny's will be not too far behind her. I have no idea how strong they might get in two weeks. They may be the only ones who could stop us."

"Thank you, Eva. I have to get going. We may be immortal, but we still need to get to class."

"Alright." I left and went to class.

"_Eva, are you there?" _A voice asked me in my head. Alisa. Darn it.

'Yeah Alisa. What do you want, I'm in school right now.' I thought back to the future seer.

"_Nothing. I'm just bored. And Ethan is blocking me out of his mind."_

'There is a reason for that. We are in school. And I am late for class.'

"_I thought that you hated school?" _

'No I don't. Now go bother one of you friends or something. Or even better, try to figure out a way to bother Brian without using Ethan or I as a bridge to fight with him.'

"_That isn't any fun though, Eva!" _Alisa whined.

'Is there any other reason you are bugging me?'

"_Yeah. I got a vision of the past last night. At the 'dusk' premiere, the police are going to find out that all the vamps are the murders, and they are going to try and take all forty some of you in. They are starting to have suspicions of you guys right now."_

'Shoot. Thanks, Alisa. Now, I have to get to class.'

"_Later, boss. Try not to kill anyone for a while. You still are a vampire, you can't forget that."_ She left my mind. Alisa is one of my goods friends. A nut job for the most part, but she knows when she has to be serious. She lives in Whitechapel in the future, and goes to a school for the supernatural. And is the only seer there.

I get to class, and was given a tardy, one more from this class and I get a detention. Not the best idea at the given time. Oh, well. Some things aren't meant to be. And you can't see the future for everything.

Jane

"Jane! Benny!" A voice from behind us said, Rory. I spun around on a heel. Benny and I were in the hallway talking to Sarah. I had gone to school that day. I was slowly getting over from the shock of being a seer.

"Rory! Where have you been?" I yelled. I took a good look at him. He was wearing a red shirt and sneakers, black jeans and a leather jacket and sunglasses. "And what are you wearing?"

"Oh. I had vampire orientation at Jesse's house," he said simply. "I thought I'd try something new, since I am a vampire."

"So you are a fledgling? Rory, we thought that you were killed that night!"

"I wasn't. I'm a full vampire, baby!" He yelled.

"Wait." Benny said as closed his eyes. "You drank human blood. He drank human blood." I thought he was going to faint.

"Rory, why would you do that? You do know that you aren't going to grow older now. You are stuck at fourteen," Sarah said. "Why would you want that?"

"I woke up and I didn't need glasses, I'll never need braces. If anyone bullies me ever again, I will be able to fight back. I'm sick of getting picked on, guys. This is a new beginning for me!"

"Rory, we thought they had killed you! Why didn't you at least call us?" Benny yelled.

"I got busy. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." I have no idea if I could trust the kid. Rory has always been a bit care free and usually doesn't follow up on promises.

"Rory!" Suddenly, Erica was right next to him.

"Erica?" Sarah asked in shock. She was wearing a black skirt, red tank top, black boots and a leather jacket. Her glasses were missing form her face.

"What? Surprised to see me Sarah? I changed. You could join us," Erica said flashing her fangs. "Rory, Jesse wants us after school at the graveyard behind the old church. For the thing that he told us about yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. I have to get to class. Later!" Rory said.

"Sarah, you and Jane both have an open offer. Two weeks to accept. Or it is too late. Eva said that there is only two weeks left. She didn't say why, but she did say that." Erica was gone.

"Who is Eva?" Sarah asked.

"My brother's girlfriend. They are both seers."

"Is she a vampire?"

"I have no idea. I think they are insane even if they weren't vampires. I highly doubt they are."

"Do you think we should follow them to the graveyard?" Benny questioned. We could figure out what they are up to."

"I thought that you wanted no part in this, Benny," I said.

"I didn't. It started out as you trying to figure out what was wrong with you brother. Now that Rory is caught up into all of this, we have to try and keep him safe. And you haven't even figured out the whole reason to what is wrong with your brother."

"Have you figure out what is wrong with him yet, Jane?" Sarah asked.

"Not all the way. Your grandma said that he was a very powerful seer with his mind always going in a thousand ways at once and trying to keep up with what is going on, and sometimes forgets where he is, and whether he is in the past, present, or future. She didn't say anything else. We are still missing something. Or more than one thing."

"When did you talk to grandma?" Benny wondered.

"Yesterday when I ditched school."

"So that was where you went?"

"Yep."

"After school we meet at the graveyard, okay?" Sarah said.

"Yes. Wait aren't there like two graveyards in Whitechapel?" Benny asked. "Which one are we going to?"

"That is a good question. I doubt that it is the new one. It is probably behind the abandoned church." The bell rang for class.

"After school, there," I said. We split up to get class.

The rest of the day went quickly. I had seen my brother earlier that day. But he vanished towards the end of the day. I wondered if he was going with the vampires to the graveyard. I couldn't help question where he went. Oh well. It is his business if he wants to get grounded for ditching again.

I walked to the graveyard after school and met Sarah there.

"Good you are here!" She whispered. "Did Benny come with you?"

"No. He should be here soon. Are the vamps here?"

"Yes. Now get down, we don't want them to see us." I did as instructed. I saw Erica, Rory, Jesse, and some other vampires that I didn't recognize. Then there was Eva who was overlooking the whole thing. Her eyes were glowing purple as a few vampires dug into the ground next to an old grave.

"What did I miss?" Benny asked. He kneeled down beside me.

"Shut up. We don't want to get caught," I said. We were quiet as they pulled something out of the grounded.

"We have recovered the nest of souls. We have found the _Cubile Animus!_" Jesse declared.

"Soon we will have the most powerful vampires ever to live back on the planet, and the world will be our!" Eva yelled. The vampires cheered. That planned seemed cliché. I was really confused that they wanted to take over the world.

"We will have the 219 souls, and everything will be at our mercy."

"We are in trouble," Sarah said.

"Yes. This isn't good," Benny said. He was pale. "I need to go home. I have homework."

"I think what you are trying to say is that we need to get out of here," Sarah said.

"Both of you have a good idea. We shouldn't get caught." We left so quietly, nobody would have known that we were there. We needed a plan, or we would get killed. We need to stop them, or die trying.

Evangeline

"So, were we successful?" Jesse asked when we got back. We were in his study. His sister, Anastasia, the leader of the counsel was standing next him.

"Yes. They were there, and the trap is set. We can get her out of the country in the next two weeks," I said.

"How many of our numbers are we going to lose in this process?" Anastasia questioned.

"Twelve. All killed."

"Good. We can't lose everyone. Are they powerful?" Anastasia asked.

"No. They are on the weaker side."

"Thank you, Evangeline. You are very informative."

"Eva, I believe you need to go check on Madeline. You and Ethan have work to do."

"Yes, Jesse." I left the room smiling. Everything was going in the right direction. I was happy. Once this was over. Ethan and I could leave. I trusted Jesse and Anastasia. We were going to win.

I remembered what I had said to Ethan. There was two sides of this battle. One fighting for what they believed in, and the other trying to stop it. This was what I believed in. New beginnings. That is what this war is about. People fighting to start over. Trying to find a new life.

And I was going to stop at nothing to get to that point.

* * *

Hi! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. If you can tell. I'm not really into writing much in my authors notes, so if there is anything that I didn't explain well enough, send me a PM, and ask me. Once again, I hoped you liked it, and Please Review!-Delta.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitters a Vampire

* * *

Jane

I was shocked. They were going to steal the souls of all the 'Duskers' at the premiere. They were going to destroy the world. I went home. I kept thinking about them stealing the souls. They wanted me on their side. They thought I would been a good ally to them. Why did they want me? Ethan hates me. He would never want me on his side.

Or maybe he didn't hate me. I have been blinded with rage these past few years that I was just overlooking the fact that he was trying to make amends with me. What am I thinking? They wasn't to destroy the world! They wanted to destroy the world. They wanted to destroy the world?

That doesn't seem like what they are all about. All of them seem very proud and secluded. Not really socially inclined. If it hadn't been for the drama club, they would have been out casted easily. That's what the vampires are, a group of kids who are different, and accepted into a group. Dangerous and feared, so that makes them popular. I don't know how that works, but it does.

Whatever their real intention was, they were trying to cover it up…with the most comical and obvious excuse in the universe. There is something else going on with them. And whatever it was, they wanted my help, or wanted my help. They also wanted Sarah. I could understand that. She was a fledgling. She was one of them. I the few days that I have known Sarah, I realized that no matter what happened, even if Sarah became a full vampire, she would die before she joined them.

I felt like all the pieces of the puzzle were right in front of me, but I wasn't piecing them together right. I ran everything I had learned since Friday through my head over and over again. I wrote down the information, all in the order that I had learned it in. Then out of order, and in order again. Nothing made sense.

How did this even happen? I just wanted to find out what was wrong with my brother, and here I am now, trying to stop whatever he and his gang are up to.

I yelled out and through a book across the room. What am I going to do?

Knock! Knock!

"What do you want? I'm busy!" I yelled.

"It's Maddie! Are you okay, Jane?" she called from the other side of the door. She walked in.

"I'm fine, Maddie. Please leave me alone." All she did was stare into my eyes. Almost as if she could see right into my soul… just like Ethan.

"No. You aren't okay. Something is bothering you."

"I'm just a bit frustrated with homework, that's all."

"Jane, your backpack is unopened on the floor. What is up?"

"Ethan. He is driving me insane. Him and that little drama club of his. They are all dangerous, and will destroy the world if they continue on how they are. I can't figure it out. Ethan especially. He's just freaky and hates the world, and everyone in it."

Maddie stood there for a second. "That isn't true, Jane. They are all just misunderstood. None of them are out to destroy the_ world." _She drawls out the word world.

"They are dangerous, Madeline. They are not to be messed with!" I yell.

"They are just trying to keep themselves from losing everything, they all have lost a lot to begin with. They are just trying to protect who-, I mean what they care for most."

That's when I remembered _something_ that I was missing. Maddie. She had been going with Ethan before and after school for a week now. She said it was for tutoring, but I was second guessing myself now. The vampire that gave her a message from Ethan, acting strangely, she was more quiet than usual, the door and her attitude on life was darker. Wait, she always had a dark outlook on life.

"You know something, Maddie. You aren't telling me something." She looked confused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Jane."

"You do know something!" I shouted.

"I do, but I can't tell you. You have to tell me what you know first," She said. Her expression was dangerous. I was terrified of Madeline. And she is seven.

"I don't want you going to the tutoring anymore, you will get yourself killed if you do."

"Why is that?"

"Because most of the drama club are vampires! They will kill you without hesitation! Ethan is a freaky soul stealing seer, as well as his little girlfriend, and it is too dangerous!"

All my sister did was laugh. "You don't know anything, do you Jane? I already knew that, but trust me, they wouldn't dare hurt me."

"They want to destroy the world!" She stood there silent. All that my sister did was reach out and grab my arm. Her eyes turned white and clouded. And the world went tunneling down.

Madeline

Ethan and Eva are amazing teachers, but the conversation was getting hard to keep my emotions intact. Jane knew nothing about what was going on, and I couldn't get her to stop talking about the lies that weren't true. I was on the edge of hitting her. I took one look into her eyes and soul, and knew what she was trying to do.

Being a seer comes with advantages.

From what I could tell just by talking to her, she had no idea that Ethan and Eva were vampires, she thought that they were only seers, and she thought that they wanted to destroy the world. I knew that was what was keeping them from finding out about the Avarice, about me, but even Jane was smart enough to see a comical idea when she heard one.

I knew she was attempting to figure out what was going on, but Jane was nowhere close to the truth. She wasn't starting from the beginning of this whole thing. It had started early last week, not Friday. She didn't know about Evan and Richard being spell masters, and began at the party.

I panicked when she said they wanted to destroy the world. The only thing that I thought to say, was _'they are protecting me!' _But I didn't. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of consciousness, and sent myself into her mind.

I raced through her thoughts and memories. Jane knew nothing, I figured that part out, though. The one thing that scared me though was one word.

Avarice.

I searched for the memory; it wasn't too hard to find. Jane and her friend Benny were at his house spying on his grandma who was talking to Jesse. They never said my name, but they did say that there was only seven and a half years until I burned the town to the ground and recreated it.

I completely destroyed the memory. She couldn't find out until I was gone. I knew that I was leaving soon, Ethan said so himself. I had also found an image the door to my room at the mansion. I made that nonexistent as well. I took precautions with her mind.

I knew that if I hadn't done what I did, someone else would have. It was the first time I had done that to anyone but Richard or Evan. I came out of her mind, and Jane fell to the floor.

"Crud." I dragged her over to her bed and somehow got her on it. I ran out of her room, shut the door behind me and headed to Ethan's bedroom.

"Ethan! Are you in here?" I yelled. No answer. I entered, and he wasn't there. I rushed downstairs, Ethan needed to know what I had found out. My dad was in the kitchen.

"Daddy? Do you know where Ethan is?" I asked him.

"He is at counseling, and should be home in an hour." Darn it.

"Thanks anyways!" I said to him and went to find phone. I pulled a slip of paper out of my pocket with Richard and Evan's phone numbers on it. I dialed Evan's. I rang, then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Evan, its Madeline. The hunters know about the Avarice. They don't know who or what it is, but they know."

"Damn. Sorry, Maddie. I'll be over in a second. Leave a note for your brother. We need to get back to the mansion, and figure this whole thing out. Jesse isn't going to be happy about this." He hung up. I hastily wrote a note to Ethan, and told my dad that a friend was picking me up in a few minutes. I sat on the front step, and waited for Evan to get here.

Evan is, well, Evan. He is my favorite of all the vampires. Maybe it is because he is fun to be around, or he acts my age. He usually wears white shirts with black and red graphics on them, black jeans and black sneakers, with a white bandanna with black prints on it. His hair is dyed a pitch black and his eyes are green. He is care free about everything, and for the most part is a lot more fun to be around than his sister. But she has her own problems and she will be and act as she does. Though when he needs to be, Evan always knows when to be serious.

"Mistress Morgan, a pleasure to be at your service. Would you like an escort to the Black Mansion?" A voice said in a fake British accent.

"Hey, Evan! You got here quickly!" I exclaimed.

He smirked and wore a goofy grin. "Vampire, girly. It's what I do."

"I know that, silly."

"So, what's the problem, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Not here. I left a message for Ethan. We can't say anything here. Jane could wake up any second, and the Weir's live next door."

"If that is the case, I have one ticket for a special young girl for a ride on the E. Crompton Express. If you would just hold onto my arm, keep your hands and feet inside at all times, and we will be off in a jiffy." I compiled, he took off at full speed and ran to the mansion, right to the basement, into my room. The thrill of running at vampire speed hasn't wore off yet. My room was a deep and dark purple color, and it had a bed, desk, couch, and book shelf with important books on magic and the supernatural world. "Thank you for riding, miss. Please be careful and ride again."

"Thank you, Evan."

"No problem, Maddie. It was nothing. Now, what happened?"

"Well, Jane was yelling at herself, and I went to see what was wrong, and she wouldn't tell me. I took a quick glimpse into her soul-."

"You were using your powers?"

"That's not the point. She is still mad at Ethan for what happened all those years ago. She isn't joining us. I pressured her into telling what she knew, and then she realized that I knew something. Jane then switched the whole conversation at me, and I panicked when I couldn't with a good lie to tell her. So I grabbed her arm and sent her into unconsciousness, and went into her mind."

"Wait a second. You went into Jane's mind, and made her black out? Girly, you know how hard that is to do? Only seers that have had their powers for years can do that! You have had them for barely a week!"

"Whoa. I didn't know that. Awesome! Anyways, I searched through her memories, and found a recent one. She knew about the Avarice, and didn't know what it meant, except that whatever it was, it was powerful. Jane was trying to piece together what she knew, and was having no luck because she was starting on Friday instead of Wednesday."

"What did you do about the memory?"

"I did what anyone else did. I destroyed it." Evan was shell-shocked.

"Do you have the notes?" he asked.

"Yeah, I swiped them off of her desk." I gave them to Evan.

"Crap. They are close, but aren't close enough. You did well, sweetheart, I'll give you that."

"What's next?"

"We get these notes to Jesse, then to the counsel. They need to know. Then, we train until eight tonight. If anything happens in the next two weeks, you have to protect yourself."

"Alright, let's go." We left my room and went to find Jesse. Even though Jesse scares most people, I never have once felt even in the least bit intimidated by him. We found him in his study.

"Jesse, we have a problem!" Evan said as we entered. He was flipping through a book and didn't even look up.

"Evan, if the T.V. is broken we can get a new one."

"It's serious, I am not even joking!"

"He's right. Jane is getting close, and would be closer if I hadn't done something." That caught his attention.

"Maddie, I didn't know that you were here."

"They know about the Avarice!" Evan and I shouted in unison.

"What! How?" Jesse yelled.

"They overheard you telling Evelyn Weir last week. They didn't know what it was, and were curious. Jane didn't put two and two together and didn't put it into notes to figure everything out."

"Her notes?"

"She's trying to figure out what is going on with Ethan, and what you are really planning. I don't think that Jane is buying you whole 'destroy the world ploy', very well," Evan said using elaborate hand gestures.

"Ethan said that both of his sisters were very intelligent."

"At the top of her notes she wrote, 'most over used super villain plan ever to exist.'" I said.

"I will give Jane that one, but we are only using it to protect you. They will know about the Avarice by next Friday. Hopefully, you will be safe from them by then," Jesse said.

"Meaning you are sending me, with Evan and Richard, Evan's sister and my brother to a place for the next seven years so I can finish training."

"Exactly, wait. How did you know that?" Jesse asked.

It made sense. I'm smart like that." I smirked. "Or I may have looked into my brother's mind a few times, and Evan's once or twice."

"Hey!"

"If you were a seer with sweet powers, you would do it, too."

Evan sighed. "You got me, girly."

"Do you have the notes?" Jesse asked us. Evan reached into his pocket and handed them to Jesse.

"Yep, this is bad. I will talk to Ethan when he gets here about making plans to leave sooner. God! Why can't anything be easy anymore?"

"What do you want us to do?" Evan asked.

"Go to one of your rooms and train, without completely trashing them."

"Okay," I said. We left. I wasn't scared, I was worried though. I really hoped that there was enough time to figure everything out.

Ethan

The last thing that I wanted find when I got back to my house was Jane passed out in her bed, and a note from Maddie saying that she went with Evan back to the mansion because something had come up. From anyone else that would have been like homework, going out last minute, or to go hunting earlier than later. To get it from your seven year old sister, who happens to be the Avarice, is a completely different story. I tried to leave as soon as I could, but my mom had other ideas, and I had to wait for her to talk to dad.

Yeah, right.

She left me alone in the living room, by the front door. I ran right out and was at the mansion before you could even blink.

"Jesse!" I had burst into the study. "What is going on?"

"Jane had found out about the Avarice. They are close but not close enough. If it weren't for Madeline, Jane would still know about it."

"What do you mean, by 'if it weren't for Maddie'? You aren't telling me something!"

"Madeline managed to black out Jane and go into Jane's mind. While doing so, she found out that Jane had found out about the Avarice, but it wasn't registering with everything else going on. Maddie destroyed the memory and stole the notes that Jane had made. Then she call Evan, to pick her up to come here."

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"You, Richard, Evan and Eva need to start plans to flee the country. There isn't much time, and you might have to leave earlier. Evan and Maddie are in Maddie's room, and Eva is somewhere here. I call Richard, he is with his girlfriend, and we have work to do." I left, and went down to the basement.

"Maddie! Open up!" The door swung open.

"Ethan!"

"Hey, sis. Evan! You in here?" I called out.

"Yep!"

"Go get your sister!"

"Why?"

"You know why. Go get her."

"Be back in a second, five at the most." Evan was gone in a flash.

"Evan! Let go of me!" Eva yelled.

"Fine!" He let go of her.

"You could have just asked me to come instead of just grabbing me and pulling me to. Where are we?" Eva asked.

"In Maddie's room." She curtsied for being in the presence of the Avarice. One of the great things about Eva is that she is formal even when she shouldn't be. Like in the presence of my sister, she feels unworthy.

"What's wrong? Something is wrong here," Eva said.

"Allow me!" Maddie jumped up and grabbed Eva's hand. Maddie's eyes turned a hazy white, and Eva's went purple and white.

"Damn! Seriously?" Eva said.

"I said the same thing!" Evan said. "We must be related." Eva whacked him upside the head. "Ow! Eva! What was that for?"

"You are an idiot."

"I resent that!"

"Guys! We kind of have a problem that we need to deal with!" I yelled.

"Right!" They both replied.

"It's a wonder that you two aren't twins," I sighed. "Maddie, you know how we have to leave, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we have to leave the country entirely, so you get to choose where you want to go and live for the next seven years."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. Is there anywhere you want to go, girly?" Evan asked.

"Um, I always wanted to live out in the country somewhere. Like on a farm with fields surrounding me."

"Okay. In which country?" Eva asked.

"France. I did a history project on it last year, for extra credit. I think it would be amazing to live there."

"You know, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be to figure out where to go?" Evan said.

"We aren't done yet, Evan. We still need to buy a place to live, get out of town without being followed and make sure that her parents find a way to find us in a few years."

"Why is that, Eva?" Evan asked.

"They aren't safe here either, but they may have more time here than we do. Their parents might have to fake their deaths to get to us, though."

"Oh."

"You know what? Eva, Richard and I can work out all the details for this plan. Evan, you and Maddie can go pack all of her clothes, and other things she can't live without. Maddie, leave at least two weeks of clothes to change into, please."

"Like what?" She asked me.

"Bring one pillow, one blanket, hair brush, clothes, shoes, spell books, and seers guide. You won't need much else."

"Alright, Evan. Take me to my house, please."

"Okeydokey, sweetheart, hang on tight." They were gone in a flash.

"How do you trust my brother with your sister?"

"I don't, but Maddie trusts him, so I trust him."

"Boys," Eva muttered under her breathe.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, now shut up!"

"Why don't you make me?" I taunted. She turned around and kissed me. I kissed her back.

"Let's get started, Rich should be here in a few minutes, we can begin without him."

"I agree."

"What did I say about talking?" Eva said. I opened my mouth to answer. "Don't. Let's go upstairs to get started." So we did.

We worked for three hours, and had a house bought about eighty miles outside of Paris. The nearest town was about fifteen miles, and had two schools, an elementary and high school. We got three one-way plane tickets for Evan, Richard, and Madeline. Eva and I would make it there ourselves without public transportation.

I had written a letter to my parents, and got two tickets to Paris for them, that can be used anytime in the next three years. In the letter explained what they had to do and the circumstances in which they could come find us. There was a spell book, and a book on the Avarice. I hoped that they would understand. I wrote a separate letter with instructions on why they couldn't tell Jane, and how important it was not to tell her.

We got a car to get food for Maddie and to get her to school. We would redo the house when we got there, and furniture would be bought there as well.

I wrote a list of instructions for Maddie on the night that we would leave. I gave it to her when Evan brought her back, she went to her room and read it over. Evan brought her home an hour later.

Having that done made me fell a lot less worried about Maddie. Everything was going to work out I hoped. And having a plan of action made me relax a little. It had been a very stressful week.

Maddie

Ethan gave me a few pieces of paper. Three of them. One was a slip that said that if Evan or Richard, or Evan or Ethan came to school and picked me up, they had permission to take me. It had my mother's signature at the bottom. I could see that it was magically printed, but I was glad to know that they were looking out for me.

The other papers were plans of action. The first read:

**Next Friday **

Leave letter for mom and dad

Don't leave the house until Jane, Benny, and Sarah have left.

Once they are gone leave the house and go to the end of the street with backpack with toothbrush, stuffed animal, spell books, and instructions

Evan/Richard will pick you up and take you to the mansion from end of the street.

Make sure you aren't followed.

If Evelyn Weir is watching you, knock her out with spell at bottom of page.

Leave all electronics at the house.

Grab bag of clothes from room at mansion.

Evan and Richard will take you to the airport, and you will get on flight to Paris.

You will arrive by morning.

Be safe

Don't lose these instructions!

**Any time before **

You will be picked up from school by one of the four of us.

You will leave electronics

Bring spell books.

You will go to airport and take the next flight to Paris.

NO contact with anyone until Eva or I get there.

Be safe

Don't lose these instructions!

Everything felt a lot more real. I was in danger, but I was just as dangerous, and was a danger to myself. I tucked the papers into my pocket, and Evan took me home.

* * *

Hi! I had fun writing this chapter. It was the first one with Evan and Maddie really in it. I had fun writing it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Press the button and Review!-Delta


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire

* * *

Jane

I woke up with my head throbbing. What happened? I was still in my clothes, and was on top of the covers on my bed. How did I get here again? I rubbed my head, and looked up at my desk. The time read eleven-thirty. My backpack was unopened, by my bed. The last thing I remembered was writing my list of things I that I knew was happening, and Maddie coming in.

Wait. I spring from my bed and went to my desk. My notes were missing. All of them. I had at least seven pages worth. Where would they have gone to? The only other person here was Maddie…

I don't remember her leaving. I only remembered her talking to me… and knowing something. But she wouldn't talk, unless I told her what I knew. The next thing I knew, she had grabbed my arm and I had blacked out. I couldn't remember what she did to me, and there was something else I couldn't recall. What was it?

I walked out of my room and right into my dearest sister's room. Maddie was asleep in her bed, clutching her stuffed night owl to her chest. She was in pajamas, and a pair of combat boots. That was strange, though. She must have been doing that for months, if she still does it now. Madeline has done some pretty weird things in her life, so it isn't that weird.

I took a look around her room to see if she had my notes anywhere; in the trash bin; in her sock drawer; on her bookshelf. I came up with nothing. I checked under her pillow, and all I found was three books. It was too dark to read what they said, so I guessed that they were just books she needed to read for school. Soemthing felt off about her room. I didn't know what, though. I stroked her hair and left her room.

I was worried that Ethan had taken my notes or something, but the last thing I wanted to do was trespass in my brother's room after dark. I was scary enough during the day. I fell asleep almost immsediatly when I fell on my bed. I needed to talk to Mrs. Weir tomorrow.

Madeline

I hate dreams. They can tell the truth and lies. Most are nightmares for me, and I know the outcomes can change. Being the Avarice now explains all the dreams I have had since I was littler. Psychic powers suck.

_I had been sucked into a vision when I was in the car with Evan, on the way to the airport. Richard was running beside the car, watching for anyone who may attack us. I floating over the movie theater in Whitechapel. _

_I saw the entire clan of vampires at the premiere. They were stationed around the entire building. One was checking the tickets to make sure that they weren't forged. Anyone without a valid ticket, would be dragged off by someone and either be killed or interrogated until the mess was over. Then, there was Jesse standing on a stage with Ethan, Eva, Erica, Rory, and Stephen. They announced the start of the movie. _

_The scene changed to Jane, Benny, and Sarah. They were all armed with holy water guns and strapped on their backs, and in ankle sheathes. Benny went to the fire extinguisher system, and poured a bucket of holy water in it. Sarah went and hid in the curtains. _

_Jane went up right as the contest winner was announced and took out a Nerf gun filled with stakes and shot at one of the vamps on the end. It was on target, and the girl screamed as she was killed. Jane said something nasty, and they went after her. _

_I watched the battle in awe. It was terrifying, but brilliant at the same time. I was shocked at how quickly the battle escalated. My sister and her friends ran out the door, towards my house. _

_There was laughing, and screaming. Everything faded. _

"Maddie, wake up. We have to leave."

"Ethan?" I asked groggily, and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, kid," he said gently. "We've got to go."

"Just one second. I need to change my shirt."

"Fine, Mad. I'll be downstairs." I trudged out of bed, and grabbed a shirt from my drawer and slid it on. I grabbed my spell book of my shelf. I found the spell that I had used every day since I found out that I was the Avarice. I saw images from my dream in the great ball of light that went into a vial. I slipped into my backpack along with my other spell books. They didn't know that I kept my dreams. It wasn't necessary. If it was really bad, I would show it to them.

"You ready kid?" Ethan asked.

"Yep!"

"Hang on tight." He took with me into the darkness of early morning.

Jane

"I don't know why, but it feels as if I can't remember something, but I don't know what?" I said to Mrs. Weir. Benny and I went to his house after school today. I had told him about last night, and I wanted to talk to his grandma to see if she knew anything.

"When did you first notice that you were having trouble remembering things?" Mrs. Weir asked. She was a nurse at the supernatural hospital before she retired to take care of Benny.

"This morning."

"When you woke up or later?"

"When I woke up. I don't know why, though. I've never had amnesia like this before. The only time was when I fell off my bike when I was six."

"Unnecessary information, but thanks anyways. Who had you talked to before you realized that you couldn't remember this event?"

"Um. Benny, Sarah, and Maddie…" I trailed off. "My notes that I had been taking on what I had figured out in the past few days were gone also. The last thing I remember is talking to her and her eyes glazing over."

"Strange. Is Madeline a seer?"

"I don't believe so. But I don't know what to believe anymore."

"It is possible that you came in contact with a very powerful seer that went into your mind and destroyed the memory, but you said that the only person you had come into contact was Maddie. Even if she was a seer, there is no way that she could be that powerful. Not yet, anyways. The only way that she could be is if she were the… no that's silly. She couldn't be. Too young."

"To be what, exactly?" I asked.

"Forget I mentioned it. It won't make a difference, if my highly impossible thoughts are right, then we are already too late to save her."

"Mrs. Weir? Why would it be too late? What is wrong?"

"Go get Benny. I need to tell you something important. It can't wait any longer than this."

"Okay, then." I ran to Benny's room. "Your grandma needs you." He groaned and jumped off of his bed.

"What is it this time? I did all of my homework already, Grandma!" He said as we entered her study.

"For once, it isn't because of school. I've been keeping things from you, and it is time that you should know something's. About yourselves, your parents, and the greatest threat to the world as we know it."

"What do you mean, Grandma?" Benny asked.

"Jane, you know that you are a seer, correct?"

"'Course. Though it just happened. I know, though."

"Benny, I have put this off too long to keep you safe, I should have told you sooner. You are a spell master. I know that you didn't want anything to do with this world, but fate never was kind to you?"

"Spell master. What's that, exactly?" He questioned.

"You are a type of wizard, Benny. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay." The initial shock my friend had was wearing off.

"You know, your parents, Jane, were once some of the most powerful seers ever to walk the planet. The only two that might be more powerful are Ethan and Evangeline."

"My parents were seers?" I asked. "Why haven't they acted all mysterious and strange like Ethan?"

"There was an accident before you were born, a year to exact. They lost all their powers to it, and memory of being a seer. The accident, was, well. I can't even bare to think it. It was horrible."

"And my parents?" Benny asked.

"Your father was never a part of the supernatural world. He was intrigued with science and met your mother in college. They had you about a year after they were married. There was an explosion were they worked when you were two, and they didn't survive. I didn't want to tell you until you were ready, Benny."

Benny just stared. I remember him always saying that he didn't remember his parents, just that he doesn't remember them.

"I'm sorry, Benny," Mrs. Weir said solemnly. "I have a gift for you, Benny. It was your grandfather's." She took out an old leather bound book and handed it to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A spell book, of course! You are going to need it."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"No problem. Now, there is something that both of you have to know about the future."

"Isn't know the future dangerous?" Benny asked. "I mean, I don't wasn't me trying to change the future destroying the universe as we know it."

"It's about something that has been a prophecy for years. Today it is known as the Avarice."

Recognition clicked in my mind, but I couldn't place it what it was. "The Avarice?" I asked. "What is that?"

"It is told that she is a person with the powers of a seer, and of a black magic spell caster. But from visions of the seers, it isn't like that. She is supposed to raw power. Uncontrollable and supposedly can make any supernatural being bent at her will. It has been prophesized for a few thousand years. No one knew when she coming. It was a myth or legend."

"What do you mean? You sound worried."

"No one knew when this being, a young woman, would be discovered or created. She was born with the power, and no one can stop her. Very few of the supernatural world hoped that she would never be discovered. She is the savior of the supernatural world. She is supposed to bring us out of hiding."

"Then what is wrong, Grandma?"

"Jesse Black found her. I hoped that the day would never come, but he did. He won't tell me who she is, just that we have seven years. I want to be able to stop the Avarice, but I am growing old and can't do much anymore."

"What are you saying?" Benny asked. Mrs. Weir's expression turned dark, and sad all a while.

"You need to stop the Avarice, no matter what it takes. Please. If she succeeds, it could destroy the world."

_One week later… Wednesday_

Madeline

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. Nightmares are terrifying, especially when you know that it has already happened. My dream had started out with in the country, Evan was in the fields with me and we were shooting off fireworks in the darkness.

All of my nightmares start out that way. Sweet and happy, something that when you look back on it, will scare you for even imagining it before you were frightened past your wits.

I was shaking; Ethan, Jane, and my mom all raced into my room. Ethan was there first, and when I looked at him, he realized that it was something that Mom and Jane couldn't know.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Mom asked in a voice that was soothing and gentle.

"Are you hurt?" Jane asked.

"No, nightmare. I'll be fine, go back to bed," I managed to gasp out. I was trying to hold my tears back.

"If you say so, Maddie. You know where to find me if you need me." Mom left the room, and told Jane to go back to bed. She barely looked at Ethan.

"What was it?" Ethan demanded. I looked at him, and burst into tears.

"Evelyn Weir told Jane and Benny about our parents, and about the Avarice. She told them that they had to fight stop at nothing to stop me. She lied to Jane about our parents, about how they lost their powers and memories. She said it was an ACCIDENT!" I yelled. "Nightmares suck."

"Mom and Dad knew the consequences of the life they were leading. They would be really proud of you if they knew that their daughter was the Avarice."

"Ethan, you don't get it. Mom and Dad don't remember anything so they think that you are insane, and that I will follow in your footsteps, they don't know what is going on. They know nothing."

"Deep down, they know everything that is going on, but they think it's their imagination gone wild. I have a plan to get them back to their normal badass seers' selves again." He smirked. "You got to trust me, Maddie. Everything will work out."

"You think?" I asked. He wiped tears off of my cheeks.

"I know, I have seen the future." He grinned and I punched him in the shoulder. "Go change your shirt. I'll take you for doughnuts for breakfast."

"It's four in the morning."

"I know. There is a twenty-four hour doughnut shop right on the outskirts of town."

"Cool." I raced around my room to get a shirt. I through it on. "Wait, I need to save my nightmare."

"Why would you do that?" Ethan asked.

"Are you kidding me? I do it every day." I grabbed my dream vial out of my pocket and focused my energy and nightmare and forced it into the bottle.

"Another month and you will overpower me, little one."

"You still call me that?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Why not? Let's go."

I had an amazing morning with my brother. I knew all throughout it that it would be the last one for a while. Things were taking a turn for the worst. I could feel it in my gut. My nightmare sparked it in me that I wasn't going to get much rest for a long while.

* * *

Hi! Short chapter, yes. Worth the wait? You decide. I had fun writing the sibling fluff and the memory loss, and well everything. Sorry it wasn't up sooner. I had a busy week. Please review! It will make me happy!-Del


End file.
